What He Would Never Do
by CMQ31
Summary: Castiel Novak lived a normal life, thanks to his brothers and friends. It all changed when his oldest brother, Michael, was accused of a crime he didn't commit and is in danger of losing custody over his younger brothers. Destiel bromance. No pairings. Sort of Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1: Monday Mornings

**This is my first SPN fanfic, so yeah.**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak looked outside the window. It was a nice day in his neighbourhood, like any other day of the year. The sun shined brightly into the room, even though the sun was dimmer in the morning, it could still damage anyone's eyes. Castiel squinted a bit as the light slowly grew brighter. A normal Monday morning started with the youngest Novak grumbling and waking his older brother, Balthazar, up. It will continue with yelling on whose turn it is to make breakfast, and Michael or Balthazar shouting at Gabriel to hurry up in the bathroom. It will end with Michael and Lucifer fighting <em>again<em> on whose turn it is to drive to school.

Michael Novak is the oldest of the siblings and has legal custody over his brothers since their father disappeared on his 18th birthday, which Michael thought he had done it on purpose. As for their mother, she died a few months after giving birth to Castiel. The oldest Novak is the most responsible, strict and could be a little too overprotective towards his brothers, on rare occasions, even towards Lucifer. Michael is 18 and is on his senior year, he's rarely seen relaxing or playing at home with his brothers due to him studying, working and cramming for purposes. He often gets into fights with his twin, Lucifer for significant and sometimes unimportant reasons. He used to have dark hair, but the color reminded him too much of his mother, so he dyed his hair to a shade of dirty blond like some of his brothers.

Nicholas Novak, nicknamed Lucifer by Michael because he causes too much trouble for as long as he has lived and because of a play in third grade where he got a significant role as Lucifer. The nickname stuck to him like a glue and some people had thought it was his real name. Lucifer is the opposite of Michael in most ways, such as in being responsible and discipline. He cares for his brothers as much as they care for him, he would never admit it, but he cares about Michael. He is exactly 58 minutes younger than Michael, but his birth happened right after midnight, whereas Michael' was born 5 minutes before midnight, making him having a different birthdate than Michael. He looked a lot like Michael, though not identical, he had the same sharp blue eyes as him. Unlike Michael, he has facial hair.

Gabriel Novak and Balthazar Novak, the notorious duo of the Novak family. Even though Gabriel is a year older than Balthazar, they looked like as if they stepped into earth in the exact same time. Gabriel and Balthazar were known in the neighbourhood for their pranks and rebelliousness against Michael, though the oldest Novak could not dislike them. Gabriel was 17 and is in his junior year, while Balthazar is 16 and is in his sophomore year.

Raphael Novak is the third oldest Novak, though he ran away from the family 10 years after their mother died. His disappearance became a sensitive subject for the Novaks. Before he ran away, he never really talked to Castiel unless urgent or forced, he showed little love for Castiel, which Castiel noticed, but never asked about it. As Raphael turned 13, he disappeared on a Friday night, with no trace, but he left a note on the fridge which Michael secretly kept as a memento. Castiel didn't know what was on the note, only his older brothers have read it.

Castiel Novak, the youngest Novak, 14, turning 15, and is in his freshmen year. The boy who is currently waiting for his brother, Gabriel to finish using the bathroom, in his bedroom, looking out the window. He could hear the faint shouts of Michael and Lucifer fighting on whose turn it is to make breakfast, he could hear Balthazar's complains about Gabriel using the bathroom too long past his door. He really didn't want to hear his oldest brothers fight again on driving, that's when he smiled when he got a text from his best friend, Dean Winchester, asking if he wants a ride to school, to which Castiel picked up his phone and replied a 'yes'. He jumped and dropped his phone when he door burst open, he picked it up and turned around. He saw a grumpy Lucifer.

"Lucifer, could you at least knock?" Castiel complained. It's a habit for everyone to call him Lucifer, as the latter insisted.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Cassie." he grumbled as he grabbed his bag and slung it to his shoulder, he smirked a little as he noticed Castiel holding his phone. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to your boyfriend?"

Castiel blushed, "Shut it, Luci, he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever, Cas." he left their shared room to head downstairs to watch his morning news. It was no surprise that the five Novak brothers share the same room, due to their small house that hadn't changed since the happy new wed couple bought the small house, hoping to buy a bigger one in the future, which never happened. Castiel got up from his bed and left the room, following Lucifer.

"Hurry up, Gabe! Dammit!" Balthazar cussed. Castiel smiled sheepishly in concern, he was lucky to use the bathroom before Gabriel. It wasn't his fault Balthazar woke up late. He could hear Gabriel shouting 'Be patient!' in reply. Balthazar sighed and looked at Castiel, "Hello, dear brother." his wrathful face softened.

"You do know there's another bathroom downstairs."

"I know, but my stuff's in there." he protested. Castiel huffed and left Balthazar by heading downstairs. He saw Michael putting eggs and toast on each plate. Each of the Novak siblings gets their own plate with their favourite colour. Michael's is blue, Lucifer's is red, Gabriel's is green, Balthazar's is purple and Castiel's is yellow, while Raphael's was orange. Michael noticed Castiel sitting down on the dining room.

"Hello, Castiel." Michael said as he placed the frying pan by the sink and joined him for breakfast.

"Michael." he acknowledged.

"Are you riding to school with the Winchesters again?" he asked. Michael was never really fond of the Winchesters, mostly Dean. He doesn't really trust Dean, thinking he might introduce Castiel to drugs, sex, illegal parties and drinking in a young age. To make it worse, Dean is a junior and is obviously older than Castiel. Which adds up to Michael's worries. Dean is Castiel's only male friend in school, whereas he only has female friends in his age, Meg and Anna. His other male friend would be Sam, Dean's kid brother who's an 8th grader in another school.

"Yes." he replied casually taking a small bite of the toast.

"Be careful." he simply said.

"It's only a ride to school." Castiel argued.

"You know I don't trust him." Michael muttered taking a sip in his coffee. Castiel rolled his eyes as he continued eating. Lucifer joined them after he finished watching his morning news, Gabriel and Balthazar joined after a few minutes. Castiel stood up and walked away from the dining room, only to be stopped by Michael. "Castiel, finish your breakfast.". Castiel looked at his half eaten toast and a quarter of egg.

"Not hungry." he replied.

"Cas, you're getting skinny; like a twig." Gabriel added before eating an egg whole in only one bite.

"At least I'm not overweight." he muttered, but unfortunately, the victim of his mean words heard him.

"I'm not fat."

"I didn't say you were fat." Castiel snapped. Balthazar pretended nothing is happening and continued eating, Lucifer tried to ignore their fighting, Michael glared at his two younger brothers.

"Geez Cas, are you on your PMS or something?"

"I'm not a girl, asshole."

Michael frowned, "Language Casti-"

"You act like a bitch though." Gabriel cut off.

"Can we not fight anymore in the morning?" Lucifer said, only to be ignored

"Well, at least I'm not an obese midget."

"Hey! I'm only shorter by an inch or two, you little bitch." he spat.

"Gabriel, Castiel, please-" Michael was cut off again.

"At least I can control my appetite." Gabriel looked hurt, Balthazar and Lucifer gave Gabriel concerned looks. Gabriel has had it with his younger brother.

"At least I'm not to blame for Raphael's disappearance." he spat with hate in every word. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise, Lucifer and Gabriel spat their drinks, Michael's eyes were filled with anger and shock.

"GABRIEL!" Michael shouted, the neighbours probably heard it, even Balthazar and Lucifer had to cover their ears. Michael's features softened and looked at a shocked Castiel, "Cas, it's not-"

A car honk was heard outside, Castiel grabbed his bag and left the house without saying a word. Michael sighed, Lucifer and Balthazar looked at each other, Gabriel felt a slight guilt; but he was still angry at Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Urk. I never really read any SPN fanfics, so yeah. I should stop saying 'so, yeah'.<strong>

**...**

**I apologize for the hiatus or so. I will continue The Shadow Dragon Slayer and The White Dragon Slayer on the January 15th or sooner. As for the oneshots, I might discontinue it. Gabriel's middle name is his actor's first name. **

**...**

**So to make it clear, Mike and Luci are 18, Raph and Gabe are 17, Bal is 16, Cas is 14 (soon to be 15). Dean is 17, Sammy is 13. **

**...**

**As for heights, it's Dean-Michael-Lucifer-Raphael-Balthazar-Sam(he's a giant kid)-Castiel-Gabriel**


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying Brothers

**2 chapters a day woo**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester waited for Castiel to show up in the driveway. He didn't want to knock his front door, fearing that the overprotective wolf would open the door and bite his head off. He decided to text Castiel. He reached his bag to grab his phone, but was interrupted by a shout.<p>

"GABRIEL RICHARD NOVAK!"

Sam, who was asleep, woke up instantly, Dean accidentally dropped his bag on the car floor. "What the heck was that?" Sam asked, still in the state of shock.

"Probably Michael." Dean mumbled. He looked outside to see Castiel slamming the door and hurried to his car. He opened the door and sat down in the back and threw his bag on the floor and looked away. "Mind falling me what was that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Michael was mad."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Castiel sighed, "Can we just get going?"

Sam looked at Castiel, "Hey Cas." he said nervously.

"Hey Sam." he tried to smile.

Dean pushed the gas pedal and drove to Sam's school. The ride was quiet, Castiel didn't like it. It made him feel awkward, especially after a fight with his brother. Thankfully, Sam began to talk. "Dean, aren't you not allowed to have Cas in here since you're still 17? No offence Cas." he added, Castiel smiled at him from behind, Dean smirked at the younger Winchester.

"Screw the law, Sammy. Besides, I'm almost 18, in like two months or so." he casually said. "Besides, this is only a 6 minute drive and it'll only be bad if Crowley sees us.". Sam wanted to say something but quickly shut his mouth.

"It's Sam, not Sammy."

"Whatever, baby brother."

The ride became more quiet and awkward, they reached Sam's school, the youngest said goodbye to Dean and Castiel, Castiel moved to the front seat as Dean drove to their school. Castiel still refused to talk or look at Dean, still having conflicted feelings about his and Gabriel's fight.

Dean really wanted to say something to Castiel to break the ice, but he felt an uneasy aura and could get himself killed if he picked the wrong subject. Dean knew Castiel since the younger was 12 years old, he knew about the Raphael incident and his father's disappearance. He himself has daddy issues with John Winchester, who was rarely home due to searching for his wife's 'murderer'. Dean's mom died because of a their house got burned down to ashes when he was only 4 and Sam was only a baby, authorities confirmed the fire was electricity related problems, but John believed it was done on purpose by someone, so he's determined to find the 'blasted murderer'. Whenever John's not home for weeks, Dean's 'uncle', Bobby, would come and visit the Winchester brothers and take care of them. If Dean had to be honest, he loved Bobby more than his father, he knew Sam agreed with him. Dean couldn't wait for his 18th birthday the month after next month so he could take custody over Sam, screw John Winchester.

They reached a certain high school building. Dean parked his car as he and Castiel got off the car. Unfortunately, Principal Macleod was passing by the parking lot and saw Dean and Castiel getting off the car. Busted. "Mr Winchester, Mr Novak, you do know the rules right?" he said stopping in front of them. Dean sighed and nodded. Castiel nodded shyly. "Well, then follow them. Rules have purposes, Mr Winchester. You are not allowed to transport someone under 20, unless he or she's a family member, as long as you're under 18, Mr Winchester. And you, Mr Novak, you know better than this."

Castiel hung his head in shame, "I apologize Principal Macleod. I had a fight with my brother today, so I didn't feel like being in the same car as them." Dean stepped forward.

"I am also sorry for not knowing better." he grinned sheepishly. Principal Macleod, some students call him Crowley, nodded and tapped his foot.

"You both are forgiven this time. Next time, it will be trouble. You too, Mr Novak, I expect better from a straight A student." he said as he walked away. Dean glared at him and walked into school with Castiel. It would be weird to see a popular sports super star junior hanging out with a straight A freshmen, but they were friends for quite a time, and they promised to stay friends no matter what. Dean walked in front of Castiel, as always, it wasn't because Dean was cocky or arrogant, but Castiel preferred walking behind him, as if he was some low-life compared to Dean, and that was his reason. Dean and Castiel argued about this, but Castiel won the argumentation, thanks to Sam teaching Castiel the puppy dog eyes technique.

Numerous of people greeted Dean and flashed him smiles, flirty looks and high fives. Some girls wrote their numbers on sticky notes and stuck them on Dean's jacket, much to his displease. Everyone practically ignored Castiel, some even sending him hateful looks and tripping him. He didn't fall a single time thanks to his balance. Some name callings could be heard, Castiel ignored them all. For some reason, some people made fun of him for being friends with a junior and acting as if he and Dean were best friends (which was true, thank you very much), Dean tells him that they were just jealous he was best friends with the school's most popular kid, earning him a smack. They said their goodbyes and headed to their respective lockers, Castiel sighed at the notes stuck to his locker.

"Weirdo."

"Nerd."

"Show off."

"Stop acting friends with Dean Winchester."

Over and over again. He tore all of them and threw them all into the dust bin. The entrance door opened again to reveal his brothers walking in. Some girls acted fast to hit on them, it was no surprise that the Novaks get hit on a lot, Michael and Lucifer were good looking. Gabriel was next to Dean Winchester, Balthazar could count as good looking. If Castiel wasn't friends with Dean or a straight A student, he'd be very popular now. Gabriel glared at him and walked away with Balthazar, shooting him an apologetic look, Lucifer walked to him and ruffled his hair before moving on, Michael walked to him and held his shoulder.

"Castiel."

"What?"

"You and I are going to have a long talk when we get home. Also, Principal Macleod talked with me today. How could you, Castiel? you told me Dean was 18 already." he sternly said. Castiel glanced away. "Look at me when I'm talking, Castiel."

"Why is Gabriel such a di-"

"Language."

"Prick."

"I'm sure Gabriel doesn't mean it, Castiel. Have a good day Castiel." Michael said messing his hair a bit and smiling. It's been a while since Michael smiled -except when that one time when Lucifer fell in the lake, in which he laughed too hard in response- and it warmed his heart a bit knowing his brother wasn't that cold. Castiel smiled faintly before grabbing his books and heading to English class. He saw Meg and Anna by the door and walked to them.

"Hey, guys." he smiled. Meg grinned and Anna replied.

"Hey, Cas! heard you got into trouble with the principal." she said.

"Yeah, no big deal." he smiled sheepishly. Meg began to talk.

"So, Clarence-"

"My name is not Clarence."

"Oh shush, Lucifer calls you Cassandra sometimes." Meg rolled her eyes. "So, have you heard there's new student?"

It perked Castiel's interest, "In the middle of a semester?" he raised a brow.

"I heard the boy's parents were rich and could do whatever they pleased." Anna spoke. "His name is Azazel, or that's what people call him, his real name is Azriel. He's a junior, but I heard, in his last school, he hangs out with seniors, rarely with people of his own age."

"Yeah, but this dude's trouble." Meg said seriously. "He's bad news that's all I know. Stay away from him, Clarence."

"Please, just do so." Anna added before heading into English class with Meg.

* * *

><p>School ended that afternoon, Castiel refused to go on a ride with Dean, not wanting to get into trouble. He met up with his brothers by the parking lot and rode the car Michael got from his father on his and Lucifer's 16th birthday, so they had to share the car. They agreed for Lucifer to drive them home. Gabriel sat on the front seat, Castiel sat in the back between Michael and Balthazar. The ride was silent, they reached home sooner than expected. The five walked in, Michael locked the door as he entered last.<p>

"Brothers. Living room, now." he announced. They all sighed, Balthazar sat on his usual spot on the couch between Castiel and Gabriel. Michael sat on his usual armchair, Lucifer sat on his armchair.

"Alright, speak now, Broth-"

"HE STARTED IT!" they shouted in unison while pointing to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffhanger I guess wooooo<strong>

**No, Azazel won't have a significant role, he's just a nuisance in school.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brotherly Argumentations

**Well hello. And thank you for the fave and follows :3 On to the story!**

* * *

><p>"I don't care who started it!" Michael snapped.<p>

Lucifer and Balthazar looked at each other awkwardly. Lucifer whispered at him, "This is like a cliche mother and brothers-who-don't-get-along scene. Except Michael's the mom.". Balthazar could not hold his laughter and giggled quietly, earning a glare from Michael. He stopped instantly and looked down, fiddling with his hands, Lucifer sighed.

"As I was saying, Castiel, do you have anything to say to Gabriel?" the oldest Novak asked.

Castiel glared at Gabriel before speaking, "It wouldn't have started if Gabriel didn't call me skinny…"

Gabriel shot him a look, "But you ARE skinny and-" he countered. Michael raised a hand, Gabriel shut his mouth quickly. Michael turned to Castiel again. He swore parenting was harder than he thought it'd be. Of course he'd have to keep this up for a while. He tried to convince the authorities for Lucifer to have custody over Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel too, they denied due to Lucifer's interesting records. Lucifer's been arrested one time for taking a prank too far with Balthazar and Gabriel. The notorious duo got off the hook for being a minor but got heavy punishment, Lucifer was stuck for 3 weeks before their father had the money to bail him. Michael couldn't really blame him, the McCarthy couple took the prank too seriously. The couple moved out 3 weeks after Lucifer was bailed. He couldn't blame them either.

"Technically, Gabriel, you're older than Castiel, you should know better." he sternly said to Gabriel, he turned to the younger. "Castiel, you're smarter than Gabriel ("hey!") , you should know better." Castiel eyed Gabriel for a moment. Gabriel scoffed at them both, Lucifer and Balthazar stared in bore at the television that wasn't even turned on. "Both of you apologise." Michael added.

Gabriel turned to Castiel and gave him a forced smile, "Cas, I-"

"Before that." Castiel turned to Michael and looked at him seriously, "What is my connection to Raphael's disappearance?" he asked. Michael looked at his siblings, Gabriel looked away in shame, Balthazar's lips were quivering, Lucifer gave Michael a serious look. It was quiet for a few minutes, the oldest broke the ice.

"Cas, we can talk about that some other day." Michael finally said. "Now, please."

Gabriel looked back, "Cas, I'm really sorry about this morning. I was just taken aback by your insults. I mean, you're Cas, you rarely cuss, you always listen to Michael, this morning you were…just not you." he smiled apologetically.

Castiel smiled, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean any of those I said."

Lucifer and Balthazar smirked, "Hug and make out, you two." Lucifer earned a smack from Michael. Gabriel captured Castiel in an embrace, he was hugging a little too tight.

"Gabe, you're breaking his bones." Balthazar snickered.

"I dwn't cwer" he muffled from Castiel's jacket, butting his face deeper. "I wuv yew baby bro."

"Gabe, please release me from you-akh! death grip!" the victim of the death grip whined. Gabriel let him go and gave him a forehead kiss before patting him.

"Great! now that we're friends again…" he was about to suggest an 'angel pile'.

"No, Gabriel."

"You must be fun at parties, Michael." he rolled his eyes.

"You both are grounded."

"Michael, you pig."

"Gabriel, your curfew will be by 7 now, not 9 and no bringing friends over on schooldays. Castiel, we still have more things to discuss." Michael eyed him, Castiel groaned. "You told me Dean is 18."

"You never asked when his birthday is..." he mumbled.

"Castiel."

"Fine, I hate being one car with you guys in the morning…you and Lucifer always fight." Michael froze, Lucifer felt guilt rushing through him. "Ever since he got that Impala, I faked his age to you guys so I could ride to school with him."

"Castiel, I know we fight a lot, but…you shouldn't have lied." Michael said glancing at Lucifer for a moment and fixed his gaze on Castiel again.

"Cassandra, Michaela's right. But…Mikey and I will try not to argue every morning." Lucifer has his habit of calling his siblings with female names. Such as Castiel into Cassandra, Balthazar into Belinda, Gabriel into Gabriella, Michael to Michaela, himself into Nicole or Lucy and Raphael -if he was still here- into Rochelle. Michael glared at Lucifer for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Okay." he started, "Now you can-" Michael was interrupted and the word 'oomph' slipped from his lips as soon as Gabriel slammed himself on top of Michael, Balthazar and Lucifer joined in with Castiel sitting on top of them. Michael had a unamused and a please-get-off-of-me face. Lucifer and the notorious duo snickered, Castiel let out a small smile. Michael would never admit that he enjoys these so called 'angel pile'. It was named so, because they all had angel names, except for Lucifer's real name.

"Oh and Cas? no more rides from Dean until he's 18. Curfew's at 6." Castiel groaned.

* * *

><p>A few days passed, Castiel had indirectly told his brothers about his encounter with 'Azazel' about being bullied and picked on. The first time Azazel picked on him was when Dean somehow disappeared from his sight, Anna and Meg were nowhere to be seen either, he guessed his brothers already hurried off to class, or maybe Lucifer was somewhere flirting.<p>

Lucifer is ladies man or so they would say, he brought a girl home one time, her name was Pamela. The two headed to the guest room downstairs and let's just say it wasn't a quiet night. Balthazar was fast asleep, with earplugs. Gabriel kept drinking coffee and reading, his eyes were red and bags were forming under his eyes. Michael tried to block it out with his pillows, groaning. Castiel was busy listening to his music.

He guessed Michael was in class, working his homework. It wasn't that Michael was lazy, but he had too much work at him, which prevented him from doing school work. Lucifer rarely helped Michael, which sets him off.

Gabriel was probably hanging out with his friends. If Castiel had to be honest, everyone in school knew who Gabriel Richard Novak is. You'd be damned if you don't know him.

Balthazar has a group of his own. A gathering of sport enthusiasts. And coincidentally, they all had British accents like Balthazar. He inherited his accent from a bunch of exchange students during his childhood in primary school.

Castiel hung out with Anna, Meg and Dean everyday. No one else. Occasionally, a weird girl named Charlie would stop by and blurt nerdy nonsense and leave, leaving them confused. A computer expert named Ash would sometimes drop by to say hi.

He couldn't make out what really happened, all he knew he bumped into a tall boy and tumbled back a little. "Sorry." he would usually mutter, but then he looked up. He really wished he could rewind his life. He had dark eyes and hair and looked down at him. He smirked evilly. He wished someone would save him right now.

"You must be Castiel James Novak." he grimly said.

"Thomas, was it?" Castiel muttered back.

"Oh, no, no. I prefer to be called Azazel, friend." something about 'friend' made him feel uneasy. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know someone named, Alastair, would you?"

"Um, h-he has Brit lit in first period." he stuttered.

He smiled mockingly, "Why the stutter? aren't we friends, here?" he said.

"Um, I really have to go." Castiel said, trying to walk past him, only to have his jacket held by Azazel. He threw Castiel to the floor, which caused a scene, people around them stopped whatever they were doing to look at them.

"Now, now, it's not nice to bail when someone's talking, Novak." he spat. Castiel scampered and got up, he spotted Balthazar walking with a girl, Rachel, he thought her name was.

"Bal!" Castiel called out, Balthazar and Rachel's heads perked up, Balthazar immediately stomped his way to Castiel. He glared at Azazel before helping Castiel up. Azazel snickered.

"Your baby brother tried bailing on me. Thomas Azriel Fredric, by the way. I prefer Azazel though-" he chuckled.

Balthazar glared at him, "I don't care who you are, but you're never getting out of the Novak blacklist, along with Alastair." he said, it's rare for Balthazar to get angry, but now Castiel's seen it.

"Alastair's your enemy?" he smirked, "Figured, little Cassie flinched in the mention of his name."

Balthazar stood in front of Castiel, "Don't you dare call him Cassie." he snapped.

"Bal, it's fine-"

"No it's not, Castiel."

"You have a funny accent." Azazel said. It seemed like he was asking for it.

"You." Balthazar pointed, "Stay away from my brother."

Azazel raised his hands as a sign of defeat, "Whatever you say, Harry Potter. Just mess in' with people." he walked away, Balthazar glared at him.

"Let's just get to class."

* * *

><p>"Any questions?" the students groaned. Although, a smart kid raised his hand enthusiastically and gave a whole speech about math before asking anything. It was the final period and what's 'better' than ending school with math? Meg mockingly copied him from behind with mumbles, Castiel and Anna held in their laughters. The teacher eyed them, "Is there anything funny, Ms Milton, Mr Novak?"<p>

They quickly shook their heads, glaring at Meg who snickered at them. Class soon ended, Castiel, Anna and Meg quickly headed out, Anna stopped them both. "Guys, I want you to meet someone. She's a sophomore, so I'm guessing you haven't met her." she happily announced. She then called out the blond girl who walked to them.

"Guys, this is Jo. Jo that's Castiel and Meg." she happily said. Jo smiled at Castiel, she frowned at Meg. Meg gave her a smug smile.

"Joanna."

"Meg."

Anna glanced at both of them, "You guys know each other?"

"Sorta…we're not really on good terms." Meg smirked. Jo rolled her eyes, she turned to Castiel with a softer look.

"Hey Cas, in case you don't know, my mom owns a bar called Harvelle's Roadhouse around here, you can stop by anytime." she grinned. Castiel smiled and nodded. She asked another question, "You wouldn't happen to be Castiel Novak, would you?"

"The one and only, possibly." he smiled sheepishly.

She laughed, "Well, I know your 'dear brother', Balthazar." Castiel giggled.

"Was he hitting on you?"

"Nah, but he was hitting with some other girls hoping his accent charm will dig it's way through their walls." she replied. She turned around for a moment to see Balthazar walking towards them, "Speak of the devil."

Balthazar thought for a while and his face lit up, "Say, Cassie. How about we head to the Roadhouse tonight?" he offered. Gabriel -who came out of nowhere- slung an arm on Castiel's shoulder.

"We'd love to." he grinned, Castiel sighed. Jo giggled at the sight. He turned to Meg and Anna, "Wanna tag along?"

Anna shrug her shoulders, "Why not."

"Nah, I'm kinda grounded, my curfew's at 5 pm." she sucked her cheeks. "Later, Clarence, Clarence's bros, Anna, Jo." she slung her bag again and walked away. Gabriel and Balthazar looked at Castiel.

"Clarence?"

"Long story."

"So, whaddya say we head there tonight?" Balthazar asked Castiel again.

"But Michael said-" he was reminded about his punishment when Meg said 'grounded'.

"Pft, screw Michael. Live a little, Cassie. You'll turn into Michael if you obey the rules too much." Gabriel said. "You don't wanna turn into Michael do you?" he questioned seriously.

"Gabriel, that's stupid. I'm not gonna 'turn' into Michael." Castiel rolled his eyes wiggling his fingers as he said 'turn'.

"Seriously though, you're starting to sound like Michael. And one Michael is enough already." Gabriel shuddered, Balthazar nodded in agreement.

"…Fine."

"Wonderful, see you tonight, Jo, Anna." Balthazar cheered.

"Tonight's on the house, boys." she added before leaving with Anna, talking about something along the way. Castiel gulped, he's about to rebel against Michael for the second time in one month. It was rare for him to go against his words, only when he felt like it, like the Dean issue.

"Michael won't be happy about this."

"Chill, little brother. We have Luci to cover us." Gabriel said walking outside with his two younger brothers.

"I fear we are becoming like Lucifer." Castiel murmured, which Balthazar heard.

"It's better than being mommy Mikey." he snickered. They met up with Michael and Lucifer by their car, Michael shot them a suspicious glance before getting on the driver's seat, Lucifer sat next to Michael -which was unusual- in the front seat. The youngest brothers sat in the back whispering to each other about tonight's plan. The ride wasn't as quiet as usual

"So, anything interesting today?" Michael asked his brothers.

"I got a date with Lilith." he said proudly. "We're watching a movie tonight at 7."

Michael shot him a look, "You're going on a date with that witch?"

Lucifer frowned, "She's kinda nice."

Michael sighed, "Whatever, how about you three?" he glanced at the three younger brothers sitting in the back. "Anything interesting today?"

Gabriel spoke first, "I didn't eat anything sweet today."

"That's nice Gabriel, it's a huge improvement." Michael replied.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Cassie and I had an interesting encounter with a certain nuisance.". He earned a look from Gabriel and Lucifer. "He was harassing our dear brother, so I had a word with him."

"Whose the prick, Bal?" Gabriel asked.

"Someone named Thomas Azriel Fredric who calls himself 'Azazel'." Balthazar replied. "Some brat he is…" he added. Castiel should have listened to Meg and avoid him, but technically, it wasn't his fault for running into him by accident. But if he had to make a list of pricks-to-avoid-at-school, Azazel comes after Alastair, the kid who got suspended on the first day of a new year for picking on Castiel. After Azazel, comes Zachariah, who claims to run the school, which was complete bull. Strangely though, Zachariah gets along with Lucifer, his own brother. The latter acts differently around Lucifer, for some reason, probably planning an evil scheme.

He could always tattle on Michael and put him in the Novak blacklist.

The Novak blacklist is a made up list Michael created for the list of people he dislikes. Yes, it's a real thing. He keeps the blacklist (a cheap notepad) in his pocket and carries it 24/7 and writes down whoever he seems to dislike. The Novak blacklist consists of Alastair -obviously- , Dean -Michael insisted, Castiel gave in- , Meg -Michael didn't really like her and kept saying she's evil- , Lillith -Gabriel thought she was bad omen, Michael agreed- , Azazel -soon- , Metatron -a weird kid who lived in their neighbourhood, technically not a kid, but he's under 18- and Pamela -for reducing Michael's sleep hours- . Sam was in the list, Michael thought he was similar to Dean until he met him face-to-face. Michael claims to 'like this kid' and scratched him off the list.

"Azazel? I have class with him." Gabriel spoke up. He frowned as he continued talking, "He's a di-"

"Language."

"-he's a prick." he said, fixing his words. Michael isn't fond of his brothers using curse words, only he and Lucifer were allowed to, even Lucifer needed permission sometimes. "He was hitting on a sophomore girl and tried groping her, that's were I stepped in." Gabriel said heroically, or so he thought.

Lucifer sucked his cheeks, "He's a friend of Zachariah. I thought he was a cool guy. Oh and Bal? he's older than you, so he's no brat." he said glancing at Balthazar.

Michael huffed, "Why are you defending that guy who picked on Castiel?"

Lucifer looked at him offended, "I am not defending him." he sounded confused and astonished.

"Whatever just drop it." Michael groaned, raising his tone, if this keeps on, it won't end well. The three youngest brothers gulped and looked at each other with frantic expressions. Gabriel mouthed something to Balthazar, which he nodded in reply as both older Novaks looked out their windows. Castiel got the message and stared down the floor.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Lucifer hissed.

"I am older than you, so you should-"

"I don't give a damn about an hour of difference, Michael." he snapped.

"Do not get into my nerves, Nicholas." he used his real name. This isn't going to end well, Castiel thought. His brothers must have the same thoughts as well, as he noticed Balthazar fidgeting and Gabriel covering one of his ears. Castiel sighed.

"Can we not fight in the car, Michael, Lucifer? it's very life threatening if you don't focus on the road, Mike." Castiel softly said. Hoping to change the situation. He never really tried breaking his brother's fights, worrying about their reactions if their youngest brother ever dared to interrupt their heated fights. He gulped as Michael and Lucifer piped down for a while. He felt Balthazar and Gabriel's hopeful auras for the oldest Novaks to stop their fuss. Castiel started sweating, due to his anxiety of his brother's reactions. He had to be honest, he was terrified of Michael and Lucifer sometimes. Michael has anger issues according to their father before his disappearance, Gabriel talked about it too, sometimes. Lucifer is known for holding long grudges, let alone his slight anger issues. It took him 2 days to cool down from Michael, which he guessed the argumentation sparked another heated fuss.

Michael gave his younger brother's words a thought. He was kind of ticked off that the blue eyed boy dared to speak against him, but he was right. "…Fine. We'll continue at home." Lucifer slowly nodded before looking outside. The three younger brothers sighed in relief.

They soon reached home, Michael slammed the door as soon as his brothers got inside, Michael was right, they would continue it at home. Michael and Lucifer continued arguing like a married couple as soon as they locked the door, they were occupying their shared room, so Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel decided to hang downstairs in the living room. When will they ever stop?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's extra long .-. <strong>

**Drop by a review if you'd like. I want to see how my story is according to you guys.**

**The reason I didn't put any pairings because there'll be too much drama whereas there'll be tons of drama from the main plot. If I feel nice, I'll tease a destiel moment. Because I ship destiel, so hard. **

**There'll be tons of Mikey and Luci fusses for main plot purposes. And as a reminder, Luci doesn't have custody over Gabe, Bal and Cas, due to his past records. I am not familiar with the schools in the USA, so it's be super nice if you guys to point out any mistakes, I did research, but there might be flaws and stuff so yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and Flashbacks

Well hello new and old readers!

on to the story!

**Castiel's Texts**

**Dean's Texts**

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester woke up startled when the door of the Impala opened and was slammed shut, loudly. He turned to his right to see his younger brother, he gave Sam an irritated look, "What the hell, Sammy? don't slam the door!" he said. He noticed his features, his face looked deathly pale and afraid, he was biting his lower lip. "Wow, dude. You look like Edward, what happened?"<p>

He slowly tuned to him, "I-I was talking to Jess…" he shuddered. "A-And then, this girl named Becky came up to me and she kissed me." he stuttered. Dean bit his lip to hold himself from laughing.

"Becky? the girl who chased you screaming 'I love you!' on your 12th birthday?" he snorted.

"It's not funny, Dean." Sam looked at him seriously, noticing Dean holding his laughter. "She even shoved her tongue in." he said.

That's where Dean lost it, Sam pouted before looking away. "Dean, you're a jerk."

Dean's laughing calmed down before mumbling "Bitch" in a happy tone and drove off. After a few minutes, they reached home, where they were greeted by a grumpy Bobby shooing the neighbour's cat away. Dean and Sam got off the Impala and headed inside, Dean felt his phone vibrate and swiped it open to see a message from Castiel, he smiled.

**Hey, wanna go to the roadhouse tonight? Gabriel, Balthazar, Jo, Anna and I will be there tonight at 7. Don't let Mikey or Luci know. Plus we're gonna crash your car.**

Dean texted a reply:

**Sure, I'm bringin' Sammy though :p Don't soil my baby though**

He received a reply fast,

**Cool, see you tonight.**

Dean turned his phone off and ran into his rooms where he he threw his socks somewhere and jumped on his bed and made a 'flop' sound effect. He reached over his cd player and he heard a "Turn it down, jerk!" as soon as 'It's My Life' could be heard from his room. He shouted a "No way, bitch!" while smirking. Forget homework, he preferred hearing Sam groaning trying to focus on working his homework. He mimicked the singing as soon as the song reached it's chorus.

**_"It's my life_**

**_It's now or never_**

**_I ain't gonna live forever_**

**_I just want to live while I'm alive_**

**_(It's my life)_**

**_My heart is like an open highway_**

**_Like Frankie said_**

**_I did it my way_**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive_**

**_It's my life"_**

Dean was lost in the song afterwards, ignoring Sam's protest and Bobby's frustrated screaming while trying to shoo the cat away from his garden.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Novak household, Castiel sighed, looking at his brothers watching today's news. It was about a robbery in a town nearby and an interview with some people who witnessed the crime. Gabriel and Balthazar had unamused faces, they could still hear Michael and Lucifer shouting at each other, they could make out the words: "Don't be friends with them." "Brothers" and "I hate you.". The door slammed open, and soon they saw Lucifer, who looked furious, he didn't acknowledge his brothers and went straight into the basement for some alone time, which he always does to take a break from Michael. Speaking of Michael, he came out seconds later, lips quivering and a sad expression, he opened the door, got outside and slammed it shut. The younger brothers looked at each other with worried looks.<p>

Michael walked away from his house, not really knowing where he's headed, some thoughts lingered in his head, mostly thoughts about his fight with his own twin, what would his father think about him fighting with his younger sibling?

~Flashback~

_Michael dragged Lucifer into the shared room and closed it shut, gritted his teeth and turned to him. "Why are you friends with people like him?"_

_Lucifer scowled, "Jesus, Michael. You can't tell me who to be friends with."_

_"Well, that guy you called 'friend' harassed Castiel and Balthazar! You should know better, Nick." Oh no. He's using his real name, which means bad news._

_"I swear I'll tell Azazel to back from them! Gabriel too." Lucifer protested._

_Michael rolled his eyes, "It's not just Azazel though. Alistair, Metatron, Zachariah and tons more. They're bad omen!" he paused for a minute. "And you even had sex with a lot of girls after you met them!"_

_Lucifer blushed a bit at the word 'sex', but his brother was in no place to tell him what he can or can't do, "You're just jealous you can't get laid"_

_Michael blushed, "Shut the hell up, Nicholas. Stop acting like a child and listen to me, dammit." he growled. He swore he hated Lucifer so much at the moment. Lucifer was never really the golden boy of the family. Before the others were born or Raphael was adopted, it was just Lucifer and Michael, and they didn't really get along. Lucifer occasionally pushed Michael into a small duck pond in the park, which results Michael crying and Lucifer getting yelled at, he grins innocently though. He overheard Michael pretending to talk to the girl he liked in front of a mirror and recorded it when they were 7, he showed the girl Michael liked the video and she never talked to Michael after that. Michael found out what happened the next week when Raphael told him, he didn't talk to Lucifer for days after that. Another time when Lucifer ticked him off was when they were 13, where Lucifer told his friends that Michael has a boy crush on Justin Timberlake, Michael's life became something eviler than hell after that._

_Lucifer seemed offended, "I am not a child, Micahel. And who are you to tell me what to do?" he hissed._

_Michael raised a brow, "Because I'm older." he sighed, knowing it was a terrible reason. "Look, just stop being friends with those assholes and make new ones. And I expect you don't bring a girl home as long as you live here."_

_Lucifer's eyes widened, "You can't keep telling me what to do, Michael. God, you're so annoying!" he shouted. "No wonder dad left." he muttered softly, unfortunately, his brother heard him._

_Michael's features darkened, "What?"_

_Lucifer gritted his teeth, "You heard me. Dad must've left because he couldn't stand you, he probably gave a thought of ditching you by the streets."_

_Michael was taken aback by those words, he clenched his fists, "Get out, Nicholas." he growled._

_Lucifer felt no guilt looking at his own brothers in the verge of tears, "Fine, dad was better at taking care of us anyways. He just had to leave." he scowled, which made the older angrier._

_"GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM GABRIEL, BALTHAZAR AND CASTIEL!" Michael shouted at Lucifer, Lucifer looked at him with a blank expression at first, but felt anger rising when he told him to stay away from his brothers._

_"YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Lucifer shouted back._

_"WATCH ME!"_

_"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Lucifer said before storming out of the room, he heard the basement door shut close after that. Michael felt tears on his eyes as he wiped his eyes and went outside._

~Flashback End~

Michael shook his head and stopped walking for a moment. He gave a thought of getting coffee or something to calm him down. He spotted a strange looking cafe in the emptier area of the town. There was a barista inside, he looked at Michael and gave him an inviting look to stop by. Michael gave up and walked into the cafe, where the same barista greeted him. The cafe was empty, no other customers or worker, just him. Odd. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Hm…any coffee you feel like making." Michael replied with a yawn.

The barista smirked, "I have the right drink for you then." he replied before making something Michael didn't recognise. He walked to Micahel after a few minutes handing him a drink, Micahel looked at him.

"What is that?"

"Oh just try it, you'll love it." he said.

Michael looked at him suspiciously before drinking it, he felt a strange feeling, before turning to the barista who was smirking at him, he finished the whole glass and said: "Give me more of these."

The barista smirked, "Of course, Michael."

* * *

><p>Lucifer sat on the corner of the room, giving his words earlier a thought. He actually felt a little guilty after his final sentence. He doesn't hate Michael, he never will. In fact, he loved Michael a lot. He didn't know what drove him to say that, oh wait, he does. He told him to stay away from his brothers. Gabe, Bal and Cas, all of them. Anyone would be furious if they were told to stay away from family members they love. His hatred for Michael rose again. How dare he tell him to stay away from his brothers. He shrunk to the corner more and sighed. He heard Michael leave, he probably went to a cafe or something.<p>

The basement is very dark, a small and dim light lit the room on the ceiling. There were racks and shelves in the room, and many childhood items that were treasured, like Michael's old and small bicycle, Lucifer's stuffed dog who he named Henry, Raphael's favourite orang pillow that he used every night, Gabriel's blanket that was hidden from him when he started becoming obsessed with the cloth, Balthazar's small soccer ball that he used for peewee soccer and Castiel's pacifier inside a large box by the door. Lucifer stood up and grabbed his old stuffed dog, he smiled at the memory that occurred that second.

~Flashback~

_Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and Balthazar woke up early, walked downstairs to see their parents happily sitting in the living room, holding baby Castiel, by the Christmas tree with loads of presents underneath. Their eyes sparkled and widened at the sight of the gifts that were lying under the tree, waiting to be opened. "Merry Christmas boys!" Mrs Novak smiled, she noticed the children's impatient feelings to open the presents, "Be patience. You may open them after breakfast." she grinned before walking to the dining room carrying Castiel. The boys nodded and tackled their father._

_"Haha! Merry Christmas!" he laughed when the five boys were hugging his legs and stomach. "Your mommy made us a special breakfast, so why don't we see what she made? what do you say?" he smiled._

_"Yes, dad!" they replied in unison._

_They walked to the dining room to see waffles, pancakes, pop tarts and french toasts on fancy plates. Seven glasses of orange juice were placed next to the Novaks' favourite plates. One of the glasses, though, was filled with apple juice, because it was Michael's favourite. They ate their breakfast fast, the brothers put their plate by the sink and dashed back to the living room and sat near the tree. Their sick mother, Mrs Novak, followed them with Castiel in her arms. She was diagnosed with leukaemia, as they found out after she gave broth to Castiel. Mr Novak followed her to the living room bringing a camera._

_"Alright boys remember, youngest to oldest." Mrs Novak reminded while cooing Castiel, who giggled in response._

_"Yes mommy!" 3 year old and 2 year old Gabriel and Balthazar replied enthusiastically._

_"Yeah, mom." 4 year old Lucifer, for now Nicholas since he hasn't earned that nickname yet, replied._

_"Okay." 3 year old Raphael said._

_"Yes, mother." 4 year old Michael responded in a polite way._

_"Alright then, you first Balthy." she smiled at Balthazar. Which he smiled back in response._

_He opened the first present from 'Santa', he received a set of toy cars. He opened the one from his parents, which was a jersey of his favourite soccer team, he didn't understand soccer that much, but he loved watching people play on TV. He received a drawing book and crayons from his siblings, which he was grateful for._

_"Alright, your turn, Gabriel."_

_Gabriel opened the one from 'Santa', he opened to find a stuffed platypus, he smiled at it. From his parents were some stylish clothes and from his siblings were books about candy._

_Raphael was next, he opened the one from 'Santa' to find a teddy bear, he grinned at it. Next, from his parents were a bunch of books, since Raphael loves reading and he received a toy truck from his siblings._

_Lucifer jumped to his first present, which was from 'Santa', he got a new piggy bank to store his money. From his parents were some word cards, from his siblings was a set of building blocks. He was tapped from behind, he turned to see a blushing Michael looking at the floor. He looked at his hands, which were hiding something. "What is it, Mikey?"_

_"Uh, I…got you this, since mother and father won't allow you to have a puppy." he said looking away, handing him a stuffed puppy with big blue eyes. Lucifer smiled widely._

_"Aw, thank you Mikey! you're the best!" Lucifer said hugging his twin brother tightly, he felt Michael trying to break free, he laughed and squeezed him tighter, he heard his family laughing at him and a flustered Michael._

_"I'm calling him Henry!"_

~Flashback End~

Lucifer smiled at the memory, Michael may not remember it, but he felt as if it was yesterday. He placed the dog back in the box and pulled out the small bicycle and laughed, remembering a certain 'tragedy' involving Michael, Dad, the bicycle, and a chicken

~Flashback~

_"FATHER NO! DON'T LET GO!" 7 year old Michael shouted on top of his lungs. Their mother was gone years ago, they all moved on, except for Raphael, who rarely came out of his room. But his other siblings were doing something else outside. Like right now, Michael was learning how to ride a two wheel bicycle._

_"Michael, it's okay, you paddle and I'll let go, and you'll be riding it on your own." he reassured his scared son. He looked up to see Lucifer and Gabriel riding their own two wheeled bicycle, Balthazar was riding a bicycle with training wheels, while Castiel was on a tricycle._

_"Dad…" It was rare for him to acknowledge his father as 'dad', meaning, he is very afraid now. "I can't…"_

_"You can do it, Mikey. Even Luci could do it, I'm sure you can." the nickname 'Lucifer' was normal for the Novaks. A month ago, Michael and Lucifer's class had a school play about the angels and the devils. Michael, of course, got the part of Michael, while Nicholas got the role of Lucifer, the devil. Lucifer threw an earthworm at Michael during practice before the play and that's when Michael called him 'Lucifer' and the nickname just stuck to him._

_Michael sighed, he paddled as his father held the bicycle and followed him, without Michael noticing, Mr Novak let go of the bicycle, and Michael was riding on his own. He was shocked at first, but he smiled knowing he succeeded. However, Lucifer smirked in the distance, he walked to a small hen cage and grabbed a young chicken and placed it in Michael's track, he guessed Michael doesn't know how to turn or hit the brakes. The chicken didn't move from his spot when Lucifer gave him some seeds he grabbed from the chicken food bowl. Michael's eyes widened when he saw the chicken on his track._

_"DAD! WHAT DO I DO?!" Micahel shouted to his father._

_"Hit the brakes, Mikey!" he shouted back._

_"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" he replied, he tried stopping the bike with his legs, which he succeeded, but he fell to the other side and hit his helmet wearing head on the ground. Lucifer grinned devilishly and sprinkled seeds on Michael and the chicken came pecking on him._

_Mr Novak ran to the boys, he shooed the chicken and helped Michael up. "You okay?"_

_"I think so."_

_Mr Novak sighed in relief and turned to Lucifer, "Nicholas."_

_Lucifer smiled sheepishly._

_"No TV for 3 days."_

~Flashback End~

Lucifer shook his head at that memory. He put the bike on the floor and walked back to his previous spot and pulled out his MP3 player and headphones and played his favourite song, "Livin' On A Prayer". After a while, his favourite part came in:

_**"She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got.**_

_**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.**_

_**We've got each other and that's a lot for love**_

_**We'll give it a shot.**_

_**Whoa, we're half way there**_

_**Whoa, livin' on a prayer**_

_**Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear**_

_**Whoa, livin' on a prayer"**_

* * *

><p>Castiel checked his phone, it was 6:30, he guessed he and his brothers should head to Dean's place for a ride. He got up and stretched his arms, "I guess we should head to Dean's place." he yawned. His brothers agreed. Gabriel turned around and walked near the basement door.<p>

"Luci! we're going to the roadhouse! tell Mikey we're going to the Winchesters to help them with a project of he gets home!" Gabriel shouted. Even with headphones, Lucifer managed to hear Gabriel and shouted back an "Okay!". The three siblings headed out, though, they didn't to lock the door, since Michael brought the keys with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, this took a while. Sorry for asking too much, but reviews would be nice! I need to know your opinions of my story so far.<strong>

**The song lyrics belongs to Bon Jovi.**


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Fun

**Well hello there.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere…<p>

A person walked to the back room.

"So, everything's in order?" a voice said.

The other just nodded, "I did what you told me too."

The person smirked, "Well done. I sent one of my people for the huge part. Sort of. So your work's done."

"So, where's my payment?" the other asked, placing his hand in front of the other.

"Right, here." the person said shoving a suitcase to the other. "Now, leave and do not say anything to a single soul."

"Right."

"I never thought that moron would one day go in here. This is too perfect. This plan is too perfect, the Novaks are such morons." the person said to no one in particular. The other person left the room, while the one who remained in the room smirked at their own plan. "Revenge's a bitch."

* * *

><p>Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel arrived at the Winchester household, they were greeted by Dean and Sam, who smiled and waved at them. They were leaning by the Impala, Dean walked to the brothers. "So, does Anna need a ride?"<p>

Castiel shook his head, "Nope, her home's not far from the roadhouse, she texted me saying she's walking."

"Great, don't have anymore room in the car anyways." Dean said as he headed to the car, with the brothers following. "So, Michael and Lucifer…"

Gabriel spoke in reply, "Well, Dean-o, Michael left, probably to a cafe or something. He tends to try out different cafes in town before moving on to the next one. He's weird."

"As for dear Lucifer, he's sulking in the basement. He's got us covered though." Balthazar said next. Dean nodded before entering the car and sat on the driver's seat. Sam called shotgun, so the brothers sat in the back, Gabriel behind Sam, Castiel in the middle and Balthazar behind Dean. He started the car, but Gabriel spoke.

"Wait, aren't you still 17? And isn't this supposed to be like, past curfew?" Gabriel asked.

Dean chuckled, "Well, I could say I was escorting Sammy somewhere and you three needed an urgent ride. And I'm 18 minus 2 months, thank you very much." he said. Sam rolled his eyes. He turned to the brothers and smiled sheepishly.

"In other words, he doesn't care about the law." Sam said, the brothers nodded unsurely. Dean drove off, the brothers were busy talking to Sam about nerd stuff, he did hear them mention 'Star Wars' and 'The Lord of The Rings', stuff he didn't know. They reached the roadhouse after a few minutes, without getting caught by the police, which he was grateful for. They were greeted by Anna and Jo, who were hanging out outside, and Charlie, who was talking with them. Dean smiled as he and the others exited the car.

"Hey, Charlie, didn't know you'd be here." Castiel smiled, Charlie grinned.

"I'm lady hunting." she answered, eying Anna and Jo, Castiel chuckled a bit.

"So, tonight we have fun." Jo happily announced, "My mom will be making her best stuff for free, so I expect empty plates and glasses by tonight." she added. Jo's mom, Ellen, is the owner of the bar. Castiel never met her, considering this is the first time he visited the roadhouse. He didn't know about his brothers, but they seemed familiar with the place, he guessed they were here at some point. They entered the bar, which was surprisingly empty, just the eight of them. A woman, who looked quite old, smiled and walked up to them, she approached Castiel first.

"Hi! you must be Castiel." she shaked his hand.

"And you must be Mrs Harvelle." Castiel shook her hand.

Ellen laughed, "Oh you're so polite, just call me Ellen, everyone does." she looked at the others. "Well, nice to see you again, Dean, Sam." she grinned, both boys smiled back. She turned to Gabriel and Balthazar, who were smiling sheepishly, "Oh, the infamous notorious duo again." she said jokingly.

"Well, it's been a while, Ellen. The last time I went here, I remembered something about…bar fights." Gabriel laughed.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "You should try not to confront drunk people, you rascals." she turned to Anna and Charlie, "Hello, Anna. And you are?" she smiled at both girls.

"I'm Charlie, Jo's classmate." she held her hand out, which Ellen shook.

"It is nice to meet you, Charlie." Ellen replied. She looked at the others, "So what do you say I make you all an exclusive apple pie, made by yours truly?" Ellen offered. Dean nodded enthusiastically, the others replied with a "Sure" and "Thank you", Jo followed to help Ellen bake the pie in the kitchen. They sat on one of the tables, Dean glanced his surroundings, the bar had strange decorations, the wooden floors were kind of creaky, but could still hold numerous of Gabriels. And he weighed a lot.

* * *

><p>Michael was on his 18th glass now. He didn't know what was in the drinks, but he couldn't stop drinking. He started losing consciousness, as his surroundings became wavy and blurry. He stood up and stumbled a bit. Then it hit him. The barista drugged him. He rubbed his head with his left hand and used the other to support himself from falling. He saw the barista, com ing out of a room and walking towards him with a suitcase. He growled, trying to throw a punch at him, the barista moved his head and grabbed Michael's arm. Michael looked at the man.<p>

"Hello, Michael." he smirked evilly, "You don't…look well."

"You…bastard…" Michael huffed out.

"Oh, I get that a lot." he replied. "Now let's see…according to your profiles, your name is Michael Adam Novak, you're 18 and you have custody over your three younger brothers and your twin since your father left. Nicholas -or Lucifer- , Gabriel, Balthazar and little Castiel…It'd be a shame if something were to happen to them."

Michael's eyes darkened, "Don't…you f-fucking…dare…" he hissed.

He laughed, "Oh I wouldn't be the one touching them. That's boss's job. Although, you won't be there to do anything about it, Michael." those were his last words before the barista's fist collided with Michael's head and blacked out. Though, he swore he would kill him if anything were to happen to his brothers.

* * *

><p>Lucifer played with a yoyo he found in the box, that used to belong to Balthazar, though he lost interest using it, so he put it away. He was still lost in the music he was listening to at the moment. He received a text after that, he looked at the screen. It was from Michael.<p>

**I will be home late.**

Lucifer frowned, Michael doesn't have work today, but he replied anyways.

**Sure, Oh and Gabe, Bal and Cas are at Dean's helping him with a school project.**

Little did Lucifer know that the man on the other line was smirking victoriously.

**Okay.**

Lucifer raised a brow, Michael would usually say something like: "You idiot, why didn't you go with them?" or "They're grounded, dumbass.". He's probably tired of arguing, so Lucifer shrugged it off. He mimicked Michael Jackson's lyrics for a moment until he got bored. He put down his MP3 player and headphones and walked around the room some more. He was feeling a little nostalgic, it's been a while since he went down here, the last time he did, it was because of a certain reason, he let his memory flow

~Flashback~

_Lucifer moaned as he was kissed by Pamela, a girl he met in a bar. He cupped her cheeks to deepen the kiss. He felt lust overtaking him, he pulled away to catch his breath. "Let's continue this at my place." he smiled lustfully, Pamela smirked before agreeing and following Lucifer._

_They reached the Novak household, Lucifer greeted Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel and Michael who were watching 'The Avengers'. He could see that they were very into the movie, since they haven't watched it yet. Michael rarely took them to the cinemas, due to their tight money, his friend borrowed him the movie in exchange for Michael's 'Pacific Rim'. The brothers looked at Lucifer who had his arm around a slim, dark haired girl, Gabriel raised a brow and smirked. Lucifer gave pleading eyes to his brothers, Gabriel just chuckled before continuing to watch the movie, Balthazar groaned but nodded, Castiel shrugged, not knowing what was up, Michael rolled his eyes and pointed to the guest room. He added a "Don't forget to use protection and keep quiet."_

_The movie finished 10 minutes after Lucifer arrived with Pamela, the brothers headed to their shared rooms. They guessed Lucifer was done with Pamela, but they were wrong. Apparently he was just getting started, their good night sleep were interrupted by loud voices. Gabriel decided to read a book until they were finished, though his eyes were red and bags were forming, thankfully, he had coffee, Balthazar found the last set of earplugs and battled his brothers for it, which he won, so he got to sleep peacefully, Castiel turned his music volume to the highest point, while Michael grunted and said something which Gabriel could make out: "Stupid Lucifer, stupid hot girl, stupid people having sex."_

_The next morning Michael engaged an argument with Lucifer after Pamela left. Michael told him that he was not allowed to bring girls or boys (if Lucifer suddenly became interested in them) home. He countered that Michael was just jealous he was a virgin, Michael threw a flower vase, in rage and embarrassment (though he wouldn't admit) knowing it was true. Lucifer rolled his eyes and headed to the basement, while Gabriel tried calming Michael down._

~Flashback End~

He laughed, remembering Michael's face when he threw the flower vase on the floor. He had to give him credit for throwing vases, it was new. He decided to sleep in the basement tonight, not wanting to deal with Michael if he ever started another argument later on, when he was ready to apologize to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling Alive

**Sorry, school had taken up most of my time...so yeah, here's chapter 6.**

**Special shoutout to XxPurpleAngel9xX for being the first reviewer :)**

**XxPurpleAngel9xX: Thank you very much :) I considered putting Destiel in the story, but y'know, I didn't feel like it. There are some other High School AUs with Cas and no Destiel though, I've seen some, I believe it had Megstiel or so :D**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Character Death<strong>

**Lilith's texts**

_**Lucifer's texts**_

**Castiel's Texts**

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>Ellen and Jo presented their guests with three apple pies. After sniffing the pie for a while, they cut their own pieces and placed it on their plates, and added ice cream. Sam was busy telling Dean to share when he cut an unusually large piece. The three apple pies were down to one piece left, as the others felt stuffed, Gabriel and Dean were tackling each other, fighting for the last piece. Sam rolled his eyes.<p>

"Guys, stop fighting. It's only pie." Sam said.

Dean looked up when he pinned Gabriel on the floor, "Pfft, 'only pie'?! it's the last piece of pie baked by Ellen and Jo Harvelle, for now anyways, bitch." he smirked before sitting on Gabriel to claim victory, which he grumbled and struggled to push him off.

Sam scowled, "Jerk." while shoving Dean off of Gabriel and helped him up.

Gabriel looked at Sam as if he was his saviour, "Thanks, moose. I like you. You're better than Dean-o over there." he pointed to Dean while eating the final piece of pie. He turned to Sam and winked.

Sam blushed, "I uh, no p-problem. My brother's a jerk most of the times." he stuttered. He heard Dean reply a 'bitch' back at him. Gabriel just smiled and walked to his brothers.

Castiel checked the time, it was already 20:30. Time sure flies fast, but he hadn't had a chance to have much fun. Sure, he may be a straight A student, doesn't mean he's always studying 24/7 or anything. He turned to Dean who was smiling at his phone. "Who're you texting, big boy?" Castiel teased, Dean chuckled in reply.

"There's this girl…Lisa, she's been trying to ask me out recently." he sighed, replying to the text.

Castiel chuckled, " Why don't you go out with her?" he asked. Dean usually goes out with any pretty lady in school, Castiel had to admit, Lisa was pretty. Dean's usually the date and leave type, which is why most girls in his grade has dated Dean, even some seniors, sophomores and freshmen.

"Nah, I wouldn't." he thought for a moment, "Are you jealous, Cas?" he smirked and pinched his cheeks. The latter shoved Dean playfully and punched his arm softly.

"No way. You're an asshole, you know?" Castiel teased back, he has always shared this sort of friendship with Dean, teasing, jokingly claiming the other to be their girlfriend -yes, girlfriend- and sometimes playful hugs. Though, despite this 'bromantic' friendship they share, Michael still did not really approve of Castiel hanging out with him. The bad side of Dean, was the rule breaker side of him, illegal parties and one night stands. Dean is 17, 18 in two months, but it was no surprise he wasn't pure.

"I usually get 'jerk', but that works too." Dean messed Castiel's hair.

* * *

><p>Lucifer lied on the basement floor, staring at the ceiling, he felt his phone rumble. A new message alert flashed on his screen. He guessed it was one of his brothers, he checked to see the sender.<p>

Shit.

He forgot about his date with Lillith.

**Where the hell are you!? it's been 1 and a half freaking hour!**

Lucifer stood up and scampered from his spot, grabbed his coat and headed outside.

**_Sorry, had a fight with my brother, no one's in the house. Be there in a minute._** he texted back

**4 minutes or i'm bailing and never talking to you again.**

**_Ok._**

He searched the dining room for the house key, no luck. He guessed Michael accidentally brought both keys along with him. He groaned and texted Castiel, who was more trustworthy than Balthazar or Gabriel. The last time he texted Gabriel to buy him some eggs, he had forgotten and brought home a shopping bag full of candy. Michael had to put him on a diet after that for a few months. He also texted Balthazar one time to buy him his usual medicine, which Balthazar brought home the wrong one saying that it was the same thing. Heck, Michael even punished him for doing that, despite the victim being Lucifer. He tapped on his chat with Castiel.

**_Hey Cassandra, head home fast, I have a date. Mickey Mouse isn't home. He brought both keys._** he tapped on 'send'.

He started walking out of the house after he grabbed the car keys and closed the door. He put a potted plant in front of the door, on the doormat. Just in case. He received a text from Castiel after a few seconds.

**Fine. We'll be there in a few minutes.**

Lucifer grinned and got on the car. He texted Lilith.

_**Where are you?**_

**Home again, figured you wouldn't come, but you are. 2 blocks away from yours. Blue roof, 3 floors number 15.**

_**Ok.**_

He drove off after that. He spotted a silhouette of a person in the darkness, wearing a hoodie like Michael's, he or she was slim and quite tall. It's rare to see someone out on their own at night here, but he or she could take care of him or herself, Lucifer guessed. He reached Lillith's house after 3 minutes. He saw her standing in the front door with a tight black shirt and a short white skirt with red high heels. She was wearing a bright red lipstick and anyone could spot some concealer on her cheeks. He grinned sheepishly at the grumpy woman as she walked into the car and closed the door.

"You're late." she pouted.

Lucifer scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry, Michael stormed off after the fight, brought his keys, hasn't returned. Gabe, Bal and Cass went out. And I was-" he was cut off by an aggressive kiss. She placed a finger on Lucifer's lips after she pulled away.

"Shh…now you have to make it up to me. So, shut up and let me do whatever I want to you." she whispered seductively. Lucifer was taken aback for a moment before letting her kiss him again. Lucifer pushed her away for bit.

"Wait, we can't do it in the car. It's also Michael's." he said. He sometimes hated to be reminded that the car isn't his own. Ironically, he reminds himself at times like this.

"My parents aren't home." she purred.

Lucifer smiled awkwardly before shrugging. "No movies, then?"

"Nope." she smirked before attacking his mouth again. Lucifer groaned, he didn't really want to do this, but fighting Lillith would be harder than dealing with this.

Little did Lucifer know that someone else was watching them, smirking before continuing to walk towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Castiel groaned at Lucifer's message. He looked at Dean and pouted. "I have to go home."<p>

Dean frowned before replying, "That sucks, I was up for seconds." he sucked his cheeks.

Castiel rolled his eyes before playfully punching his arm, "Seconds? Dude, you had the biggest and most pieces of pie. You'll get fat.". Dean has a rather large appetite. Unlike Gabriel though, Dean doesn't gain much weight.

"Don't compare me to your dear brother, Cass." Dean chuckled.

Castiel sighed as he walked towards his brothers, who were talking to the others while drinking…beers. Castiel's eyes widened. "Dude! you can't drink beers!" he squealed. Gabriel and Balthazar laughed at how he spoke.

"God, you make the weirdest and best sounds, Cass." Balthazar chuckled before realising what he just said. The others were already laughing at his ambiguous statement. Castiel flushed red and laughed awkwardly a bit, so did Balthazar, "I-I mean in the most innocent ways." he stuttered.

"Right…" Gabriel smirked, "Michael and Lucifer won't know, Cass. We only had a couple of bottles."

"Still…" Castiel muttered, "Anyways, Luci wants us home, since he has a date and something tells me he's not gonna be home for the night." he blushed a bit at the thought of his brother and some girl. His brothers groaned before getting up and stretching. Dean called out Sam, the Winchester and the Novak brothers went over to Ellen and Jo to say goodbye to them and Charlie. Dean gave Jo a fist bump and their signature handshake. He had no shame in doing so, since they've been doing so before he met Castiel. The Novak brothers shook their hands, they waved at Jo and Ellen as they left the bar. Dean sat on the driver's seat, Sam called shotgun, Gabriel was sandwiched between his taller siblings. Dean drove of after that.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Dean." Castiel said as he and the older Novak siblings got off the car. Dean nodded and ruffled his hair, earning a playful punch from Castiel, making him smile. He went back in the driver's seat and drove off home in the Impala with Sam.<p>

Gabriel looked at the door for a while. He noticed the misplaced potted plant, which was right next to the doormat, it looked like it was dragged from it's original spot, though, not from the corner of the house where it's supposed to be, _but_ from the doormat. Strange. He shrugged, probably Lucifer and his weird habits of moving potted plants…no, Lucifer wouldn't do that. Maybe Zachariah or Metatron decided to play a silly prank or something. He walked up to the plant and placed it on it's original place.

Castiel chuckled, "Now why would anyone put the plant there?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Either Luci or some douche." he said as he made his way back to the door.

Balthazar was the first to enter the house. Though, he felt something strange, "Is it just me, or does the house feel…different?" he said as he looked around. His brothers poked their heads around the house, nothing seemed different though.

"What're you talking about?" the youngest Novak questioned. Balthazar opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Gabriel.

"We should watch a movie until Michael comes home, or Luci, maybe."

Castiel stuck his tongue out, "Something tells me Luci won't be home early."

Balthazar chuckled at the statement, "You have such a perverted mind, dear Cassie." he sat on the couch after turning on the DVD player.

Castiel raised his hands, "Whoa, I'm just saying truth. Luci always sleeps with his dates, remember Pamela?" he quickly reasoned.

Balthazar and Gabriel groaned at that name, "**Never** speak of that lady if you have a Novak tongue." Balthazar cut off. "Let's not talk about Lucifer's love life and just pick a movie to wait for our brothers' return." Both brothers agreed and picked _The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring_ after Gabriel made popcorn and brought some other snacks. Castiel looked at him in disgust.

"Ew, how can you eat that much after what we ate in Ellen's?" Castiel commented in disgust.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Can we not have this conversation? remember what happened last time?" he said as he picked up a popcorn and threw it in his mouth. Castiel thought for a moment and remembered what happened last time, he frowned, he got rid of the thought, though something lingered in his mind; Raphael's disappearance. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Gabriel?"

"Is it about my appetite?" he asked irritatedly. Balthazar puckered his lips and continued to focus on the scene where Merry and Pippin were doing something mischievous.

"No, it's about Raphael."

Gabriel gave him a look, Balthazar shifted uncomfortably, "What about him?"

"Why did he leave? you guys didn't show me the note when he left. I have the right to know, he's also my step brother." he glared at his uncomfortable brothers. Balthazar paused the movie and eyed Gabriel, as if they were telepathically communicating. Balthazar nodded and Gabriel sighed in defeat, Castiel raised a brow at his brothers.

"Guys-"

"The truth hurts, Cassie. It shocked us all…" Balthazar muttered. "Since mom died, Raphael has been…distant. He barely talks with us, only if he has to, he never appeared during family bonding time, he even refused to go on a family vacation. Remember when we were gonna go to Bali, Cass?"

Castiel thought for a moment and nodded. He was 6 when it happened, when Raphael threw a fit when their father forced him to go on a vacation with them. Michael suddenly grabbed Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar when his father was calming down Raphael, who was sending glares to Castiel, with the help of Lucifer, and dragged his brothers to their shared room as he turned on his laptop for them to watch something on _youtube_.

"Yeah, Michael dragged us to our room and watched some videos on _youtube_ with us." Castiel replied.

"Well, Raphael claimed that dad doesn't care about him anymore after mom died." Gabriel said, "Well, it wasn't technically your fault, since you were only a baby and you couldn't take care of yourself."

"Though, dad also had a job as a lawyer, so he's always busy. He had cousin Virgil to take care of us, but Virgil got a new job in Japan so he had to move away after a few years, you were 5 by then. And…dad always babied you and played with you every chance he got, he rarely spend time with the rest of us, but we didn't really care, Raphael didn't take it well though…"

"Then I guess when Raphael turned 13, he couldn't take being ignored and went through depression, we were too blind to notice, so he left." Gabriel finished.

Castiel looked at his brothers as if wings suddenly sprouted from their backs. He opened his mouth to say something but gave it a second thought before closing it again. He sighed, Raphael was jealous of him. He ran away because he envied him that dad always took care of him after mom died. Well, he couldn't blame Raphael for leaving. But then dad had to leave a day after Lucifer's birthday and presented Michael with custody over their younger brothers in the mail. That was months ago and the Novaks were over it. Raphael left 4 years ago and none of his brothers were over it. He played the movie again without saying a word to his brothers.

Gabriel and Balthazar felt awkward after telling Castiel why Raphael left, maybe it's best they don't show him the note and not talk about Raphael ever again. They watched Gandalf conversing with Bilbo about the ring.

* * *

><p>Lucifer's eyes fluttered open as he looked at his surroundings. It was a room, with pink wallpapers and mirrors, he looked at himself, he was shirtless and noticed Lillith besides him, sleeping…with no shirt on. He groaned and checked the time, 00:18. He should hurry home now, Michael should be back and yelling at him later. He quietly got up and put on his clothes again, he shivered at the thought of having sex with Lilith, which he didn't really want to do at first, but somehow he did. He quietly left the room and went downstairs and closed the front door. He got into the car and started it and drove off. He texted Castiel.<p>

_**Cas? you awake?**_

His screen flashed Castiel's name.

**Yeah**

**_I'm heading home now, is Mikey home?_**

He waited for a while.

**No, Michael's not home.**

_**Weird.**_

Strange, Michael wasn't home, he was conflicted, whether to feel relieved or worried.

* * *

><p>"Luci's coming home." Castiel announced to his brothers who were watching <em>The Two Towers<em>.

"How about Michael?" asked Gabriel.

"He asked me if Michael was home which I answered negatively." the younger replied.

"Where the hell is he?" Balthazar muttered to himself. His brothers sighed and focused back on the movie, waiting for Lucifer to get home, or Michael. "Hey why don't you text Michael?"

Gabriel was first to answer, "I tried calling him 8 times if you remember, and I texted him hundreds of times, so did Cassie." he looked at his phone, "No reply, he didn't even read it."

"What if he's kidnapped?" Balthazar blurt out. Gabriel laughed at him.

"Nonsense! Remember back when Cas was in 8th grade when those men harassed Cassie? Hah, you should've seen their faces when Michael beat the hell out of them!" Gabriel chuckled, "Heck, even Luci helped him, now those men are nothing but traumatised dirtbags."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "They were not harassing me, they were offering me to smoke, I would've said no anyways."

"That's harassing Cassie." Balthazar chimed.

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about them anymore."

"You know what they say, fear the Novaks!" Gabriel laughed and fist bumped Baltahzar, Castiel giggled at his brothers' ridiculousness.

* * *

><p>"We should close up." Jo said to her mother, who was washing dishes. "It's already around midnight and we should've closed up hours ago." she added, looking at the clock.<p>

"Well, Charlie said she couldn't head home yet, so, nothing wrong with letting her stay in the bar and chat." Ellen countered.

Jo's facial expression lightened, "Oh yeah…" she grabbed the dirty glasses and headed to the back to join her mother washing dishes. They intended to do it when Charlie was around, but the red head insisted on helping, much to their displease of letting a guest wash dishes, they decided to do it later. She placed the dirty glasses in the sink and was about to head to the door to close up, but was stopped by her mother.

"I'll close up, you can go wash the dishes." she said, Jo nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Ellen walked up to the front door to put a 'closed' sign. She picked up her pace when she heard someone was outside. She stopped for a while, the person outside wasn't doing anything besides standing, she gulped before opening the door to reveal a man.

"I'm sorry, Ellen, but this must be done."

She didn't have the chance to scream or do anything as she felt a blade pierce her heart. Everything just stopped that moment and darkness took over her sight and her body went limp after that and collapsed on the floor. Unfortunately, the bar was isolated from people, despite that, there's a very small chance of witnesses. The man looked behind him, nobody was watching. He dragged her body inside the bar and left her on the floor.

"Mom, is there anything wrong?" he heard a voice, that would mean he would need to kill her too. Jo felt off, something was wrong, she could feel it. She could feel her heart pounding in accelerated speed, she felt her veins popping out and sweat poured from her like waterfall. She placed the glass back in the sink.

Jo left the kitchen and gasped at the sight, she couldn't bring herself to scream, even if she did, no one would hear her. She saw the tall man walking towards her, with a knife that seemed to be the weapon that he used to murder her mother, she scampered to run outside, but the man grabbed her and was about to lunge at her. She was about to scream, but her fate was her fate. The knife pierced her neck. The pain was excruciating, she managed to gasped one last time before falling to the hard wooden floor. The man frowned at her before pulling out the knife. He looked at both corpses that were murdered by him not even 1 minute ago.

His apologetic face faded and turned into a twisted smirk as he barked out a small laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have anything against Jo or Ellen, in fact, they're one of my faves in the series.<strong>

**Reviews are apprectiated**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking News

**Here's chapter 7! it's kind of long, so yeah, hopefully it'll satisfy you :3**

* * *

><p><strong>XxPurpleAngel9xX: Thanks again for the review x3. As for Charlie, it'll be explained later. Charlie didn't appear much last chapter, I completely forgot about her, but managed to squeeze her in during the last scenes. Though, I did totally forget about Anna leaving the bar during the Roadhouse scenes last chapter ^^"<strong>

* * *

><p>The moon was illuminating a small part of the sky, dim start lights could be visible if not blocked by the white thick clouds. The streetlights were lighting the neighbourhood, being it's only source of light, unless someone decides to light their lamps outside their houses. Though, some families decided to sleep with a lit room, so dim lights could be seen behind the curtains. It wasn't that dark for a night, quite peaceful, actually. Until the Harvelles' last moments in the hands of a man. Who is the man? Why did he murder the Harvelles? What caused him to do so?<p>

Though, no one had yet to find the Harvelles' corpses. The murder happened 4 minutes ago, the man was still in the crime scene. Sadly, as mentioned, the bar was quite distant from houses or wandering people. It will be up to the other workers, the Winchesters or someone else, perhaps…

Funny that life, being the most precious possession one could ever have, could easily be taken away from you in your hands or someone else's. Like the daughter Harvelle, a knife through her throat, leaving her shocked, and died that easy. The mother Harvelle who just had a wonderful night with her family and friends, out of the blue, a man took her life, a knife through the heart. Or Mary Winchester, who was unlucky and wasn't able to escape the fire, died being burnt to ashes. And we have Mrs. Novak, or Amelia Novak, who died because of cancer, and it was a few months after her most wonderful experience, which was to give birth to a handsome and young blue-eyed Castiel. Though, she and Chris Novak had expected a girl, to be named Cassandra, being the only lady in the family and being the only one to not have an angel name, which Amelia and Chris thought it was getting boring.

They decided it was best to know his or her gender after birth, revealed to be a boy. They decided to go back to the angel-naming tradition, which they had wanted to name him Cassiel. The double s' didn't sound right. They decided on an alternative name of the angel, Castiel. The other boys, despite being very young, were awestruck. Michael and Nicholas-Soon-To-Be-Lucifer were 3 at the time he was born, Raphael and Gabriel being 2 and little Balthazar was only 1. The children added a year to their age during the few months period before Amelia Novak was called to heaven. Despite being only 3, Raphael remembered every second since Amelia took him, since he first felt love from his family. After Castiel was born, he had no idea why he disliked someone as innocent as he is. After Amelia died, Raphael felt abandoned all over again, though he was very young, memories barely kept, he had that feeling. His father and brothers, his other source of love, had all their attention on the newest and youngest Novak. He felt lonely. He held it all for 10 years.

Then he couldn't take it anymore.

And escaped.

* * *

><p>Lucifer just had one horrible night. Currently, he's driving home fast, breaking the speed limit rule. He didn't care though, he had to escape hell number 2, being Lillith's house. He didn't remember having sex with Lillith at all. He needed to wash his parts at home, washing away all the Lillith germs. Wait, did he use protection? he would be damned if he were the one to be responsible for mini spawn of satans running around on mother earth. He trusted his consciousness, he has to. He reached home fast, faster than usual. He quickly got off after parking the car on the driveway. He slammed the door open, praying Michael wasn't home yet, he saw his brothers watching The Lord Of The Rings.<p>

"Hey bros." he smiled sheepishly when his three angry younger brothers glared at him.

Silence.

"Where were you?" Gabriel was the first to break the ice.

Lucifer rubbed his temples before replying, "Ugh, I have no idea, but I may or may not have had sexual intercourse with Lillith.". His brothers looked at him as if he had 4 heads appearing out of the blue.

"You…did you use protection?" Balthazar grimaced.

"Shut up." he snorted. "And I don't know, I'm not sure."

Gabriel pointed an angry finger at him, "You will be responsible for the mini spawn of satans she gives birth to." he growled. Wow, he really despised her.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brothers' conversation. He decided to step in, "Accidental procreations aside, where's Michael?" he asked. His brothers looked at each other worriedly, before answering.

"I tried calling hundreds of times, he won't pick up." Gabriel replied first.

"I texted him who knows how many times." Balthazar added.

"Left him a voice message earlier." Lucifer shrugged.

Silence.

The quietness was shattered by the front door slamming open, revealing a limping Michael. His brothers were quick to react as Lucifer supported his weight, Balthazar retrieving a glass of water from the kitchen, Gabriel helping Lucifer and Castiel talking to Michael. His skin looked pale, as if he saw a ghost or broke a window when his parents weren't home. He was shaking so much, his hoodie became drenched, Gabriel helped Lucifer take it off, leaving Michael on a white v-neck.

"Hang in there, Mikey." the youngest reassured. The oldest looked up from his gaze and stuttered some words.

"C-Cass…I..." Castiel placed his hand on his mouth and gave him a serious look.

"Shut up, Michael, we talk after this." he ordered, Michael nodded slowly. They sat Michael down on the couch, after Gabriel removed all of the pillows and snack crumbs, much to Michael's disgust. Balthazar returned to the living room with a glass of water, handing it to his oldest brother. Michael drank every last drop of it before exhaling after he finished and placed the glass on their coffee table. He took a breather for a few seconds before calming down while Lucifer rubbed circles on his back and soothing him down. Gabriel sat next to Lucifer, Castiel sat next to the oldest one, with Balthazar on his side.

"Okay. Talk. Now. Don't leave a single detail behind." Lucifer said, glaring at his older brother. Michael eyed him for a minute, then he began talking.

"I…don't remember."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious."

Lucifer had enough of his twin's nonsense, this isn't like Michael. Michael wasn't the type to forget what he did for the last hours. And he walked and talked funny, as if he were…drunk. That would mean Michael has been drinking alcohol. Lucifer shook his head at his thoughts, there was no way Michael would drink, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He's still, 18, not old enough. Could it be that he's hiding something? His brother's strange behaviour scared him, to be honest. He's not himself, the only thing that's running through the younger twin's mind is what happened when he left? What did he do?

"Michael…are you…drunk?" Gabriel asked, fear in his voice.

"What?"

"Have you been drinking? your symptoms show significant signs of being drunk." Castiel questioned.

"I…"

"Dammit, Michael, just tell us what you remember!" Lucifer growled irritatedly.

Michael glared at him before groaning, "I…remember leaving the house."

"And?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't know, I remember walking and walking…and here I am." he finished. His brothers sighed.

"You should get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." Lucifer said, messing with his hair before helping Gabriel carry Michael to their shared room. Balthazar and Castiel cleaned up the living room before joining their older siblings upstairs, in their room. If all five brothers had to be honest, they were terrified of Michael right now. He may be drunk, he doesn't remember anything, who knows what he could have done when he was drunk. Hopefully, nothing bad. The four younger brothers could not sleep that night, despite hearing their oldest brother's soft snores.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam arrived home, to be greeted by an unexpected guest, John Winchester, who was talking to Bobby in the dining room. Dean may have despised him a little for leaving them, but the first thing he did was giving his old man a bear hug, picking him up. Sam arched a brow at the sight before asking,<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

John gave him a sad smile, "I decided…to let Mary's death go. We…no, I have to move on." he replied, "Dean, you're killing me." he managed to squeak out. Dean let him go and pointed at him,

"Don't you dare take off again." he growled, John rolled his eyes and nodded before giving the youngest Winchester a sign to join him. Sam shrugged before giving his father a quick embrace. They gave each other strange looks, Bobby muttered 'idjits' before going back to bed. John cleared his throat, Dean and Sam gave him full attention.

"You guys remember Kate Milligan?" he asked, Dean nodded. Kate Milligan was John's girlfriend, who Dean, Bobby and partly Sam hooked him up with, hoping their dad would move on and stop searching for their mother's murderer. John showed affectionate interest towards Kate and had sex once, though, John felt nothing afterwards and apologised to Kate, which she forgave him in reply and wished him luck to find Mary's murderer. Dean, Bobby and Sam weren't happy with the results, but thanked Kate anyways. Besides, Dean was only 7 and Sam was 3, Bobby used their Winchester charm to make her show interest towards John.

"Kate who?" Sam asked, even though he was there during that time, but he barely remembered her.

Dean slapped his head from behind, "Don't you remember, Sammy? the thing that Bobby and I planned? Well, we kinda used you too." he tried to remind. Sam shook his head before muttering 'Jerk' which Dean replied: "Bitch."

John rubbed his temples, "Kate was…my girlfriend 11 or 10 years ago. I'll tell you more later, Sam. The point is…" he looked at his boys sadly, "Kate was…killed in an accident." Dean sucked his cheeks, Sam continued to stare in confusion. "And well, when we hooked up and I left the day after, apparently, Kate was pregnant, but she didn't bother telling me until…"

Dean face-palmed, "Geez dad, didn't you use protection?" he grumbled.

"Shut up." John rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, no one in Kate's family could take care of her son, so I took him in…he's with his grandmother now, but yeah, he's coming tomorrow. His name is Adam, he's around 11 years old. Smart kid." he continued.

Dean and Sam stared in silence, "So, Adam's our…?"

"Half brother." Sam answered for his brother.

"Ah." he replied, he looked at his dad, "I don't really care that you added a new Winchester to the family, but…it's nice to have you back." he added, with his iconic smile on his face. Sam chuckled a bit. John's smiled faded and turned into a frown.

"Why are you boys out so late anyways? It's past curfew for driving, Dean."

Dean gave him a look, "Geez, dad! I'm turning 18 in a month or so. And we only went to Ellen and Jo's with a bunch of friends…" he replied.

"Bunch of friends?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "What's next, gonna ask what I ate there?" he answered anyways, "Cas, Baltha-whatever, Gabriel, Anna, Charlie and of course, Jo."

"Balthazar." Sam corrected.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't care, I hate that son of a bitch." earning a slap from John.

"So, still affiliated with the Novaks?" Did the kid who couldn't ride a bike finally approved of you hanging with his kid brother?" John raised a brow.

Dean and Sam chuckled at Michael's nickname, Dean spoke up, "Nah, he still thinks I'm one of those party, druggy, drunk one night stand dude. I mean, Cas is like, 14 or 15, he's old enough to make some of his own decisions. Heck, he has yet to approve me of hanging out with Gabriel and Lucifer, even himself." Dean muttered. "I seriously don't understand that guy."

"They have…a bad family history, Michael's just probably stressed. This is all new to him." John answered. "I talked to Michael a few weeks ago, he told me about his family. Lucifer, who's as old as he is, isn't really helping him around, Gabe and Bal's actions were making things tougher, Castiel's social problems reduced Michael's working time into helping Cas socialize."

Dean checked the time, it was 00:39, time for bed. He said good night to his father before dragging Sam upstairs. John sighed, he wasn't sure bringing Adam to his boys' life was a good idea. He had no other choice though. Adam's grandmother was in no shape of taking care of a child, she was very old, possibly even twice as John's age. Adam was young, though he was very smart and quiet. He doesn't really talk much, only when his mother asked him something or if the teacher insisted him to. Adam shared many facial similarities to Dean and Sam, but mostly Kate. He had dirty blond hair, a small frame, though he was quite tall, almost as tall as Gabriel Novak. A frown was always plastered on his face, rarely smiles. Though John was worried about Adam, fear crawled to his thoughts that his sons may not like Adam.

* * *

><p>Castiel was the second to wake up. It was a Saturday morning, the sun shone brightly through the window, which became one of the reasons why Castiel woke up. The window pane was near his bed, any light shining through it will land on Castiel's face, for sure. He looked around the room. Gabriel and Balthazar were fast asleep, Michael buried himself under the covers, Lucifer's bed was neatly made, as he heard TV noises downstairs. He starched his arms before walking downstairs, he saw Lucifer lazily sitting on the couch, watching news.<p>

He approached Lucifer, who smiled at him in return, not sure how to respond, he smiled back. He walked towards the kitchen, grabbing an orange juice carton from the fridge. He skidded towards the cabinet to get his glass. He walked towards the table to pour it in the glass, in which he stepped on something, he yelped in pain, forgetting about the glass and juice carton on his hands, he dropped both of them, the juice on the floor and the glass on his foot. He squeaked in pain, catching Lucifer's attention. In which the older Novak ran towards the scene.

"Cassie, you okay?" he asked, panic in his voice.

Castiel gazed Lucifer for a moment before replying. "I uh…am fine, I'm sorry about the glass…" he muttered.

Lucifer sighed, walking towards his younger brother, "What happened?"

Castiel thought for a moment, "Well, uh, I was getting orange juice from the fridge…" he paused for a moment, hissing in pain, "then I grabbed my glass…" he hissed again when Lucifer put pressure on his bleeding foot with a towel, "I stepped on something and I uh…dropped the carton and my glass…on my foot." he finished, exhaling when Lucifer was done treating his bleeding foot.

Lucifer gave him a look before replying, "And what did you step on?"

Castiel eyed the floor for a moment and spotted a hair band with a shiny heart gem on it, "I think I stepped on that…" he pointed at it.

Lucifer looked at it for a while, "Whose is that?"

"Beats me. Maybe Lillith's? maybe you had it stuck on you when-"

Lillith didn't wear a hairband, though he didn't want to scare his brother with the thought of someone breaking into their house, "Yeah..I'll return it to her on Monday." he said, grabbing the hair band and placing it inside his pocket. "You sit down in the living room, while I make you breakfast." he said pointing to the living room. The younger was about to protest, though he knew Lucifer would go against actions, so he sighed in defeat and walked carefully towards the couch. Lucifer smiled and walked towards the kitchen. He decided to make sausages and scrambled eggs, he walked to the cabinets and grabbed a frying pan and some eggs, he skidded towards the fridge and grabbed some sausages from the freezer, he was about to take a knife, but he noticed one out of six was missing. Strange. Maybe Michael forgot to put it back to it's original place, since they didn't do their dishes yesterday.

Castiel sat on the couch carefully and tried relaxing. He turned his gaze to the TV. The news Lucifer watched was still on, he decided against grabbing the remote on the coffee table and watched whatever was on. It was about some politics he did not really care about, he was deathly bored, though something caught his attention. It was a breaking news, Castiel's eyes widened to the size of plates and his back shivered at the sight. His face looked like as if he saw a ghost.

Lucifer skipped to the living room, where his younger brother was. "Cassie, I made…hey, what's wrong? you look like as if you saw a ghost…" Lucifer lifted his gaze to the television, he, to be honest, was shocked.

Very.

* * *

><p>Sam ran towards his brother's room, in panic. He didn't bother knocking and barged into the older Winchester brother's room. Dean gave him an irritated look. "Ever heard of knocking, Sammy?" he said.<p>

Sam's face became paler, "Hey…what's wrong?"

Sam tried talking, his tongue refused to cooperate, though he managed to sputter some words, "D-Dean…news…Jo…Ellen..."

Dean got up at that very second and ran downstairs. He was utterly shocked.

It really was the last piece of pie made by Jo and Ellen Harvelle.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up groggily, as her brother, Gadreel, made a fuss downstairs. She got up from her bed and checked the time. It was quite early, though, she had reason to wake up at that time since she left the bar earlier than the others. She walked out, stretching her arms. Birds' chirps could be heard clearly, which brightens her spirit for the day by a little. She looked in the living room to see her brother focused on the news. Her eyes widened as she saw the title.<p>

Mother and Daughter Murdered in Harvelle's Roadhouse.

_"…We have received information earlier from a 17 year-old worker of Harvelle's Roadhouse, who wishes to remain anonymous, who found the corpses of the Harvelle's Roadhouse owner, the mother and daughter, Ellen Harvelle and Jo Harvelle. It was confirmed that they were murdered around midnight with a kitchen knife, so far, there are no witnesses or anyone who happened to be around during the crime scene. The police are working on finger prints on the knife that was accidentally or purposely left there, which seems to be the murder weapon. We'll be right back after this commercial."_

* * *

><p>"Luci…" Castiel mumbled. Lucifer acted fast and hugged his shaking brother. "What if…" he cut his younger brother off.<p>

"No, Michael may be stoned last night, but I'm sure he could control himself." he reassured, though, he had doubts about his statement. "Look, it can't be Michael, it won't be him. And I'm sorry about Jo and Ellen, I'm sure the police will bring the killers to justice." he added.

Castiel nodded and wiped his tears that threatened to fall. He looked at Lucifer, who was giving him a reassuring smile. He tried smiling back, but he felt something strange in him. Looking around for a moment, he swore he was being watched, other than his own brother. He swore someone was smirking at them by the window, he thought.

Right?

The man smirked evilly as he left the window pane and walked through the neighbourhood.

* * *

><p>Lucifer brought breakfast to the living room, though Michael would be pissed if he found out about it. He told Castiel that their breakfast was exclusive to those who woke up early, meaning no sausages and eggs for the rest of the Novaks. They watched something else for the moment, since Castiel couldn't handle seeing the news. They ended up trying to enjoy watching Phineas and Ferb, much to their displease. Even though Castiel had admitted to like the show, he had bitterness in the back of his mind concerning the Harvelle family. He had other concerns though, such as his bleeding foot that he forgot about and quickly remembered as he stood up. He let out an unappealing loud yelp as Lucifer shot his gaze to Castiel faster than the speed of sound. Apparently, his sound woke up the other brothers, as Gabriel angrily walked to the living room.<p>

"What the hell was that!? I was trying to- OH MY GOD, CASSIE!" his tone quickly changed as he saw his little brother's foot. "What happened?" he asked in concern. Castiel scratched the back of his neck and tried smiling.

"I…dropped my glass on my foot."

"That poor glass!"

"Gabriel!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." he apologised to his older brother who glared at him. "You okay, Cas?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"No, you're not."

"…No I'm not."

Balthazar and Michael soon walked in, rubbing their eyes, yawning and stretching. They eyed at the scene that was currently happening, they raised a brow.

"Luci, are you watching Phineas and Ferb?"

"Quiet, Balthazar."

"Lucifer, why is Castiel bleeding?"

Castiel replied first, "I dropped my glass."

Michael frowned at him, "You should be more careful and pay attention more, Castiel."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk." he said referring to what happened earlier that night. Michael shot him a glare and sighed. "You were the one to walk out because of your bitch fit and not remember what happened. You're a hypocrite, Michael. I mean, seriously." he paused looking at a shocked Michael, "You could have done something stupid when you were stoned, you could've forgotten that you had sex-"

"Ehem." his younger brothers coughed awkwardly. Lucifer blushed and shot them a look, he knew that his brothers were trying so hard not to laugh at all, Michael raised a brow at them.

"Lucifer…?"

Lucifer sighed, "I uh…might have hooked up with Lillith last night. I don't remember."

Michael shot a disgusted look, "Did you use protection?"

"Shut up."

"You are responsible for the mini spawn of satans running around." Michael glared at him.

"I know, I know, I've been lectured last night." Lucifer muttered, he glanced at Michael, "still though, did you remember anything last night?" Michael thought for a while, rubbed his temples before shaking his head. Lucifer groaned, "come on, anything?"

"Well, I do remember our fight in the car…" he thought carefully before continuing "and then I stormed out of the house, bringing both keys." his bit his lower lip a little, trying to remember. He remembered storming out of the house bringing both keys, he remembered walking towards town, passing Harvelle's Roadhouse. "I remembered walking past Harvelle's Roadhouse before I lost my memory. That's all I remember, sorry." he scratched the back of his neck. He noticed Castiel cringe at the word 'Harvelle', he raised a brow at him. He glanced at Lucifer, who gave Castiel and apologetic look, he glanced at his other brothers, who looked as confused as he is. Balthazar spoke up first.

"Cassie? what's wrong?" he asked.

Lucifer frowned at his brothers, "The Harvelles…Jo and Ellen…were found dead this morning, stabbed by a kitchen knife around midnight." he said slowly, he waited for his brothers to react. He gazed at his feet.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry, Cas." Michael spoke up first.

Gabriel and Balthazar repeated Michael's sentence. They were quite shocked, as they had an awesome time last night in the Harvelle's, now in the morning to hear about their passing. This son of a bitch will pay, they thought. There was awkward moment for a few minutes, then Gabriel spoke up, after glancing at Castiel and Lucifer's plates.

"Hey, how come you didn't make any for us." he whined, Lucifer smirked a little.

"The early birds get the worm, in this case, eggs and sausages." he stuck his tongue out, the three brothers groaned as they walked towards the kitchen. Michael shot him a smirk.

"Doesn't mean the early bird gets to eat in their 'nest'." he said before walking away. Lucifer and Castiel groaned and picked up their plates and brought them to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Charlie's eyes fluttered open, she yawned while starching her arms. She noticed the sun whinging right to her face and groaned. She had left quite late from the Roadhouse due to Anna forgetting that she's riding home with her and left earlier before Charlie could remind her, she had to call her mother to get her. Honestly though, she had the best apple pie that night, even the rich flavours still lingered on her mouth, she smiled at the thought. She got off her bed and spotted her mother watching the news, she seemed upset. Charlie approached her and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Mom, what's wrong?" she gave her a sad look.

"Oh, Charlie…Jo and Ellen…" she began telling her about the news she saw on TV. Charlie's mother was quite close with Ellen, they were classmates at some point of their life in high school.

Charlie couldn't believe her ears as her mother gave her the shocking news.

* * *

><p><strong>The 'protection' thing might be an ongoing gag.<strong>

**I'm adding John and Adam to the story.**

**SPOILERS**

**Next chapter, We'll have a Lucifer and Lillith interaction, Adam being a small jerk towards his new family, Dean and Sam trying to adapt with more people around, Dean visiting the crime scene, Michael trying to remember things, Azazel and Alastair's douchiness combined, Metatron and Zachariah the weirdos, Garth and Benny, and latest news on the case.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Suspects

**Okay, some of the scenes were scraped from this chapter and will be moved to chapter 9...sorry guys.**

**Well only a few anyways, such as the Lucifer/Lillith interaction, the Alastair and Azazel douchiness, Metatron and Zachariah being weirdos. Though, I added some fun parts, like interrogations. This chapter might be fixed later on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was quite tough for Dean, especially since he has always thought of Jo as his younger sister. He has always thought of the Harvelle girls as his family, Jo as the best friendsister and Ellen as his mother figure. Ellen was also a good friend of Bobby's, in which the man locked himself in his room after hearing about their death. Though, behind his sadness and grief, there laid curiosity. He was mostly curious about their death. Who murdered them? Why did he or she murdered them? He shook his head as he got up from his bed, strode to his living room downstairs, he was approaching the door as John stopped him.

"Where are you going, Dean?" he asked, looking up from his paper.

Dean glanced at him, "Outside, I need some fresh air." he replied, continuing to walk.

John nodded, "Take your time. Sam's at Jess' house, in case you're wondering." he paused for a moment, "Adam's arriving at dinner, don't be late." he added as Dean replied with a 'yes' and strode off. He looked at his surroundings and his Impala, it wasn't normal for Dean Winchester to decide against riding his Impala to go somewhere. He walked past his Impala, heading towards his destination, humming a Metallica song on the way, as he decided against a Bon Jovi song since it 'rocks on occasion'.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the Roadhouse after a few minutes, there were police line nonsense around the bar, he thought of a way to get in, he smirked as an idea popped in his head. He walked towards the door, passing the police line, to be stopped by an officer.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" a female voice was heard behind him. Dean smirked secretly.

"I work here, left some stuff in the kitchen."

The woman squinted her eyes, as Dean felt, "Don't try me, Dean Winchester, I know you don't work here and you'd be damned if I told Bobby you lied to a police officer." she said. Oh snap. Dean turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey…long time no see." he smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Jody Mills…"

A small smile appeared on her lips, "The one and only. What are you up to, Dean?" she questioned.

Dean raised both of his arms, "I…I wanted to see-"

Jody sighed, "I know this is tough for you, Dean. I can't let you slip in even if I wanted to. But…I'll just tell the others that you're a worker. You owe me one, though." she rubbed her temples. Dean thanked her and continued to enter the bar. He looked around as he got inside, there were numbers on some places they see as evidence or whatever, he thought. He looked below, there was a body shape, which might be where Ellen or Jo died, he cringed at the sight.

He strode over to the kitchen, carefully not stepping on any evidence or leaving any evidence. He saw another body shape, which looked like it laid in strange position. Blood splatters were still on the floor, he wanted to vomit at that moment, knowing who is belonged to. He looked around some more, eventually getting bored, though he heard some police sirens getting closer, he thought about leaving, it was too late when someone barged in and he froze.

"Freeze! Hands in the air! Who the hell are you!?" he said raising a gun. Dean panicked.

"Woah, woah, slow down, hot stuff." he said raising his hands, "I'm just a worker, I was looking for my…" he paused for a moment and looked around, he spotted Jo's voice recorder and grabbed it, "…my voice recorder, left it here yesterday." he said, hoping it will save him, he bit his lower lip as the police lowered his gun.

"Fine, next time I catch you here, you will be considered a suspect." he said, pointing to the door, telling him to leave. Dean felt offended but nodded anyways, he strode over to the door and left. As he was walking back home, he stopped. He looked at the voice recorder, he played it, though there wasn't anything useful, it was only Jo and Ellen's singing. He smiled, they had beautiful voices. Like angels.

Angels...

* * *

><p>He got home that night, he saw an unfamiliar car on the driveway. He rushed inside, he was greeted by an old woman, a young child, his dad, Sam and Bobby in the dining room. He smiled awkwardly while walking towards the dining room. They gave each other awkward glances, John broke the awkward silence.<p>

"Uhm, Mrs. Milligan, Adam, this is Dean Winchester, my oldest son." he glanced at Dean and paused for a moment "Dean, this is Adam Milligan and 'Grandmother' Milligan." he added. Dean shot them a smile, 'Grandmother' Milligan smiled kindly at him, Adam didn't even bother to look at him. "Adam, I hope you get along with Dean and Sam, they can be a handful sometimes though." he said looking at Adam who shrugged in response.

"Whatever." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. First word he said that night.

They ate dinner while conversing with each other, 'Grandmother' Milligan told them stories about Kate, while Sam tried talking to Adam, who only shook or nod in response, occasionally, he replied some short answers, though sometimes he would answer rudely, in which Sammy became quiet after that.

Dean sighed, he wasn't sure he will get along with Adam...or even having John around more often.

* * *

><p>Monday soon came from the corner, there were no updates on Ellen and Jo's murderer, which leaves most people afraid knowing the killer's running free, who knows, someone could be next?<p>

The Novak siblings had their usual morning ritual, with Lucifer watching the news, Michael making breakfast, Castiel staring through the window, Gabriel taking centuries in the bathroom and Balthazar telling him to hurry. The news had nothing new about the Harvelles, just re-runs from Saturday's breaking news. He sighed and turned the TV off and joined his siblings for breakfast.

"The news will be all over school." Gabriel said popping a piece of egg into his mouth. The others silently agreed, Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Well no shit, Sherlock. It was on national TV." Gabriel glared at the younger before continuing his breakfast. Michael groaned before rubbing his temples, something was bothering him, something horrible, he felt headaches and a nauseous feeling, he took off from the dining room and threw all over the toilet. His brothers gave him concerned looks as he left the room. They abandoned their breakfast, not caring that they were running late, and followed the eldest brother into the bathroom. Lucifer kneeled besides Michael who was in front of the toilet bowl, he rubbed circles in his back. Michael cringed at the new feeling inside of him. He covered his face with his elbows and leaned towards the toilet. Gabriel flushed the toilet and sat on the floor next to his brother. Castiel and Balthazar frowned while standing glancing at each other and Michael.

"I…don't feel well…" Michael managed to mutter. Lucifer shot him an apologetic look.

"Hey…I'll drive Gabe, Bal and Cas to school, you stay home…and you should call your manager concerning your absence last Friday and maybe today." he said, patting his back a little.

Michael nodded before standing up, "I'm going to get a glass of water…and sleep." he said, walking slowly, occasionally stumbling, in which Balthazar decided to support him to their room. Michael raised a brow at him.

"Gabriel will get you a glass of water, you lay down." he said, Michael rolled his eyes and nodded before walking to their room.

"I'll wash the dishes." Lucifer shouted from the kitchen. Gabriel retrieved a glass of water and brought it to Michael's room, telling him to give them a call if he feels worse, in which they will drive him to the hospital. After finishing their tasks, they ran to their car, after noticing the time. Lucifer sat in the front, with Gabriel next to him and the other brothers in the back. The ride was silent, they soon spotted numerous of police cars in front of their school, they traded confused looks and left the car running to school as soon as they parked it.

* * *

><p>Dean was quite surprised to find police cars parked in front of their school. Maybe…maybe the killer's from their school? a student? maybe a teacher? He shook his head and walked towards the front door to see officers and teachers, a teacher spotted him and walked towards him.<p>

"Mr. Winchester, we apologise for the inconvenience, but please follow the other students to the auditorium." she spoke.

Dean raised a brow, "What? is this an interrogation or something?" he questioned.

The teacher bit her lower lip, "Sort of an interrogation, we will explain later." she gave him a gentle push towards the auditorium. As he entered it, he was met by Charlie, Anna, Meg, Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Benny, Ash and…some scrawny kid. The other students were there too, either standing, talking or sitting down. He glanced at a group of girls, Lisa being one of them sent him a wink and a seductive look, Dean bit his lower lip and smiled awkwardly back. He looked back at his friends and the scrawny kid before asking.

"So, you're…"

He shot up and shook Dean's hand, "Garth Fitzgerald IV, matchmaker, detective and gossip eavesdropper." he stared up at Dean in which he smiled nervously in return. He looked at Benny, he was wearing aviators, a scarf, a hat and dark clothing; typical Benny. He acknowledged Dean silently, he smiled back.

"So…what's up with CSI?" he asked pointing at some 'officers' who looked like the murder investigators in TV.

Gabriel answered him, "They think they murderer is from our school. Or at least this neighbourhood. The murderer couldn't have gone far since there were no unfamiliar cars exiting town recently, they checked. The fingerprints are still unidentified, so they're doing it the traditional way. It's pretty dumb…" he paused, "Come on, it's pretty stupid to think that one of us murdered them. I mean, we all love Ellen and Jo. It's a small town though…"

"Totally agree with you." Dean replied. "Are they gonna search the pre schoolers?" he joked.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Well obviously not, dumbass. They're just searching in community buildings, high schools, stuff like that." he rubbed his temples. "They're making us gather in this cramped room and they'll possibly start calling our names to interrogate us."

Dean raised a brow, "Dude, can this school get any dumber?"

"It's already being stupid…" Castiel muttered.

"Where's Lucifer?"

Gabriel looked at Dean, "Off with his stupid friends, obviously."

Principal Macleod tested the microphone, catching all of the students' attention. Their eyes darted to the short man with a microphone and a piece of paper along with two tall male officers besides him. He glanced around at the teenagers before speaking. "First of all, we apologise for this inconvenience and sudden event, but as you all know about the passing of Joanna Beth Harvelle and her mother Ellen Harvelle." the students glanced down sadly at their names, "the investigators are doing their best to find the murderers and deliver him or her to justice." he paused before taking a deep breath, "I am afraid to announce that they have suspected one of us to be the murderer, we'll proceed to find him or her with interrogations." the students looked at each other in horror, whispers could be heard. "I know this may sound very 'shocking' as you would say. But the police has a lead on the suspect that is yet to be revealed to public." Crowley stopped his speech and let an investigator take over.

He glanced at the students past his aviators before continuing where Crowley left off, "I will go without introduction for now, so I apologise in advance. Like Mr Macleod said, the suspect is one of you." the students were surprised of his rudeness, "we will be starting an interrogation, one by one, just a few questions to see if you fit in the suspect list. Although, I have received information concerning their last appearances. An anonymous worker told us that a few students were seen with Joanna and Ellen. Please come forward if I say your name, we'll do a separate interrogation." he coughed before continuing.

"Castiel Novak." the latter bit his lower lip before stepping forward.

"Gabriel Novak." he grinned widely before he slung an arm around his younger brother's shoulder and followed him.

"Balthazar Novak." Balthazar sighed before walking with the others.

"Anael Milton." Anna groaned at her real name before walking forward.

"Charlene Bradbury." Charlie sucked her cheeks and proceeded to come forward.

"Dean Winchester." Dean strode to the front. "and one other student who doesn't go here, revealed to be Dean's younger brother, Samuel Winchester." 'what's up with this guy and full names...', Dean thought. "You will now follow officer Mills over there to the principal's office. The rest of you stay here and my team will interrogate you one by one." he said before pushing the mentioned students to the principal's office with Crowley and Officer Mills. Before they left, a certain voice interrupted them.

"Just hold on a minute. If you're interrogating them, you have to take me along." a smug voice said.

It was Lucifer. The Novaks cringed and spun awkwardly to Lucifer's direction, the others did the same, the students, the officers, the investigators…oh how he felt embarrassed now.

* * *

><p>Michael groaned while rubbing his head, he felt like hell right now, maybe worse. He constantly gets nauseous and dizzy which makes him throw up anything he has eaten, leaving him empty stomached. He checked the time, it was still 4 minutes away until the bell. He felt a little better and he didn't want to miss school, his friend, Nathaniel, wouldn't be happy that he didn't turn in their project in time. He could imagine his wrathful look right now, he groaned and hurried to change before rushing off to school.<p>

He reached school late by a minute, he was surprised to see police cars parked outside their school. He panicked, what was going on? he quickly walked through the door, he slammed it open, some police officers and teachers looked at him, one of the teachers walked up to him.

"Why are you late?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

Michael fidgeted and took a step back, "I wasn't feeling well this morning, I was going to stay at home…then I remembered about a project that's due today, so…here I am. I apologise." he managed to reply, he felt nauseous again, though he tried to hold up.

He squinted his eyes at him, "What's your name?"

"Michael Novak, sir." he replied.

"Novak? you might want to join your brothers in the principal's office." he pointed to Crowley's office.

Michael raised a brow, "Wait, what-"

"Three of your brothers were last seen with the Harvelles before their death, along with Ms Milton, Ms Bradbury and Mr Winchester. Now the other Novak volunteered to join the interrogation, now it'd be better to have the whole pack, wouldn't it?" he sneered. He did not know the teacher, but he didn't like him at all.

"Um…yes, sir." Michael walked towards the office. He took a deep breath before knocking.

* * *

><p>They haven't said anything since they arrived in the office, they kept glancing at each other since Officer Mills left the room, leaving them with the detective, whose name was revealed to be Dick Roman, which left Lucifer snickering quietly, earning a smack from Castiel. The door swung open, revealing the oldest Novak, detective Roman smiled.<p>

"Nice for you to join us, Mr Novak. Now tell me, what's your name?" Michael stared at the man, he gave a creepy smirk.

"Michael Novak." Michael felt his brothers glaring at him, in which he ignored.

"Have a seat." Michael sat next to Dean, much to his displease. He turned to the teens sitting in front of him and began to speak, "now, since we have the complete package, I am going to ask you all a few questions, maybe it'll get you off the hook." Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that one of us murdered them!?" he snarled.

Detective Roman held a hand up, signalling him to be quiet, "It's a murder investigation, Mr Winchester, no one can be trusted, not even your own family." he simply replied. He paused and continued, "now, we'll be starting with Ms Milton." He turned to Anna, who was glaring at him.

"Now, Anael-"

"Please call me Anna." she cut off, smirking, earning a glare from detective Roman and approving looks from her friends.

"…As I was saying, Anna." his tone rose at her name, "please do tell me what you did last night, before and after the incident."

Anna rolled her eyes, "So at school, Jo invited me to go with her to her mom's bar, I agreed. I got home around 4, headed to the Roadhouse on 6:50, got there at 6:59. I ate, left around 11:50s, my brother drove me home…although I forgot about Charlie…" she smiled sheepishly, earning a playful punch from Charlie.

Detective Roman's brow arched, "Very well, you are off the hook. Ms Bradbury, your testimony, please."

Charlie cleared her throat, "Well, I was bored at home, I decided to head to the Roadhouse…to see Jo." she covered her 'girl hunting' with a lie, "I got there at the same time as Anna and well she said she'd let me ride home with her brother, Gadreel, but she kinda forgot about me, so I got my mom to pick me up around midnight, and a few minutes after, that's when Jo and Ellen were possibly murdered, according to the news…" she finished.

The oldest man stared at her for a moment, "Well, I guess you are off the hook, but did you see anyone as you head home?"

Charlie thought for a moment, "Nope, no one. It was empty that night." she replied.

"Very well, Mr Winchester, you're next."

Dean bit his lower lip, "Cas told me that me and Sam were-"

"Sam and I." Castiel corrected, Dean chuckled at him.

"…That Sam and I were invited so we headed to the roadhouse after picking up Cas, Gabe and Bal around 7." Detective Roman cut him off.

"How old are you, Mr Winchester?" he asked.

"Er, 17. 18 in a month." he replied nervously.

"Mr Winchester, you are too young to drive past curfew, especially bringing a non-family member in the car." he sneered, "you are to face the consequences later, I will talk to Principal Macleod after this, you are not off the hook." he added. Dead groaned, he can't be serious, right? he thought. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Gabriel Novak, you are next."

Gabriel bit his inner cheeks, "I well, like Deano said, I got a ride from him and Samsquatch, with Cassandra and Belinda."

Detective Roman raised a brow, Castiel and Balthazar smacked Gabriel's head in unison. He snickered, "Apologies, I meant Castiel and Balthazar. So we headed home around 10 or 11, beats me, because Luci told us to since he went out that night and Mikey had a bitch fit and left home that afternoon. So we watched movies at home and Luci came home late, and Mikey around 1 am or so."

Detective Roman stared at him, "You will be asked more questions later in the station." he simply said, Gabriel's jaw dropped to the floor, he was utterly surprised. It has been a while since he went to the police station, like by a month or five. It was only because of Balthazar's continuity errors in their perfect prank, in which they were arrested by the cops and Michael had to pick them up. "Your turn, Balthazar Novak."

Balthazar's testimony was the same as Gabriel's, Dick Roman also told him that he wasn't off the hook, in which he groaned 'freaking hobnocker' in response, earning slaps from people around him, excluding Dick Roman. It was Castiel's turn, honestly, he was afraid he might say something wrong which might add suspicion towards his brothers and friends. He thought for a moment on what to say, though nothing came out. Detective Roman became inpatient.

"Castiel Novak if you have nothing to say, we're going to have to take you in!" he slammed his fist to the table, which shocked Castiel as he stumbled from his chair and took a step back, it angered Lucifer.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" he snarled.

He eyed Lucifer before composing himself, he glared at the blonde, "Oh and who are you?"

"Nicholas Lucian Novak, people call me Lucifer thanks to Mikey." he smirked, "now, I don't like how you treated my baby bro just now, or anyone else in this room, so we'll take our right to leave the room and join the regular interrogation." he stood up and stepped forward.

"Says the one who volunteered himself here. Now what's with this defending hm? maybe you're the murderer, trying so hard to cover yourself, is that it?" he sneered, Michael stepped forward from his seat, surprising Lucifer.

"Nobody talks to my brother like that ,you arrogant dick, pun intended." he growled.

Dick Roman smirked as Michael began talking back, "Well Mr Novak, since you have so much courage, why don't you tell us your testimony?" he teased. Michael froze, his testimony would lead him to the suspect path.

"I…"

"Well, spit it out."

"I…stormed out of my house after we got home…brought both keys…" he paused and glanced at his worried brothers, "and I started walking towards town…and I…" he inhaled before finishing, "…I don't remember the rest." he squeaked.

"Don't remember, you say?" he questioned. "What happened, Mr Novak?"

"Like I said, I don't remember, but now here I am, sick as hell, throwing up and getting headaches-"

"Do you mind if we take a urine test?" he cut off.

"What?"

"A urine test, to check if you have consumed any alcohol or illegal substance." he clarified. "The symptoms you mentioned shows many similarities towards a 'hangover', which happens after consuming alcoholic drinks." he added, he paused for a moment, "and maybe a fingerprint test." he finally said. Michael's mouth was left agape by his words, his brothers began protesting, heck, even Dean, Charlie and Anna. Sputtering words that Dick was just 'blaming the neighbour's cat' as Gabriel would say.

"Are you saying my brother murdered Ellen and Jo?! that is complete bullshit!" Lucifer growled, slamming his fists on the table.

Dick Roman stayed calm, surprisingly, he smiles as he replies, "Your younger brother, Gabriel Novak did state that Michael was gone before they went to the bar and returned after Jo and Ellen was murdered. The man himself stated that he did not remember anything except the feeling of rage before his memory loss, which indicates that he wasn't alibi during the murder." he replied.

He really is an actual dick.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry to disappoint you with this chapter :**

**We will have Lucifer giving Lillith the hairband, Alastair and Azazel picking on Cas, Metatron and Zachariah harassing Mike and Luci, Dean and Sam trying to get along with Adam, and Dick being...well, a dick.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dick-tective

**BEHOLD CHAPTER 9!**

**I had intended to put Dean, Sam, Adam and John stuff, but I had no idea where to put it, so I cut it and inserted the scene in the next chapter.**

**Again, the review was nice :3**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Detective Roman left the room, he permitted Dean, Anna and Charlie to leave, though, none of the Novaks as his suspicions grew towards them. Dick Roman let Dean go, much to his displease, though the green eyed boy wasn't off hook. The girls and Dean smiled apologetically at them and wished them luck, Dean ruffled Cas' hair before leaving, they smiled in return. Sighing as the two redheads and Dean closed the door, Lucifer's smile faded and glared at Michael.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here!? You were supposed to be at home!" he shouted, Michael, of course, didn't like how he talked, he stood up.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!?" he shouted back.

Lucifer rubbed his temples, glancing at Michael and his brothers occasionally. His brothers tried their best not make anything awkward judging by their actions, in which they were fidgeting and biting their lower lips. "You were sick, Michael, why go to school?" he asked softening his voice, though still in a venomous tone.

"I had a group project due today…"

"You could've told us to bring it, stupid." he groaned, "and don't you see what's happening now? they think you're the suspect!" he raised his voice again.

Michael bit his inner cheeks, glancing around the room, "I know…but, it's possible that I-"

"Don't say that, Michael." Castiel suddenly said. He stood up from his seat and pointed at Michael, "you still can be proven innocent, Mikey. So please…don't say that." his hand trembled as he started to shiver a little, "just please…"

Michael stared at his younger brother, the youngest continued to speak, "We can work this out…maybe." he muttered. He glanced at Balthazar and Gabriel who nodded in agreement, even Lucifer had his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Come on, Mike, stay positive." he reassured.

"Guys I-" Dick Roman, a few police officers and a teacher entered the room without knocking, the Novaks were startled and returned to their original positions, detective Roman glanced around the room and pointed to Michael.

"Michael Adam Novak there is our first suspect. He has no alibi during the murder, he also claimed to not remember last night's events. He showed strong symptoms of a 'hangover'. Book him, we need deeper interrogation." he commanded the officers, they were about to do so until Jody stopped them.

"Wait! we have no strong evidence that he is guilty!" she cut off, blocking their way to Michael. Dick Roman glared at her.

"Then we'll take all of the Novaks and interrogate them all. Tell the teachers to give them a permit to leave school due to interrogation." he said. Jody still wouldn't back down.

"Why all of them? Why the Novaks?"

"Anael, Dean, and Charlene have proven to have alibi, Mr Winchester, Mrs Bradbury and Mr Gadreel Milton have confirmed this. While the Novak brothers have no proof of anything as they have no legal adult with them." Michael and Lucifer felt offended and stood up to say something. "Michael and Nicholas Novak cannot be recognised as one in this case." he smirked at them. "and it's best to interrogate anyone who has been to the crime scene before."

"You do know there are hundreds of people who left and returned to they houses after midnight." Jody countered, Dick Roman, however didn't answer her as Michael spoke up.

"I get that you're suspicious of Nick and I, go ahead and interrogate us." he said, he looked up and Dick Roman, "just leave my kid brothers alone." he added.

Dick Roman smirked, "Why is that?"

"They have alibi. They were home before midnight." he growled.

"Or one of them is the killer, but you're just protecting them." he glanced at Castiel, "perhaps it was little Castiel, wasn't it? that little brat, he did act quite-" he was cut off when Lucifer was about to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Michael, Michael's eyes darted to Lucifer's gaze.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" he whisper-shouted.

"I didn't like the way he was talking about Cassie." he growled. "let me go, Michael." he struggled to release his arm from Michael's grip

"He's a detective! he can use your violent act against us!" he hissed, Lucifer sighed in defeat and lowered his arm with no struggle.

"Thank you, Michael. Now please come with me to the station." he looked at Jody, "please guide them." he added.

"Right…" she looked apologetically at the boys before doing so.

* * *

><p>Dean, Charlie and Anna had quietly listened to the whole conversation before and fled before Jody exited the room. They ran to the janitor's closet and quickly locked it after getting inside. Dean shifted awkwardly.<p>

"If this were to be a different situation, people would get suspicious of us." he winked at them, grinning, Charlie groaned, while Anna rolled her eyes. "right, focus." his grin faded fast as he turned to the girls again, "I still can't believe dick-tective thought Michael did it, even though Michael is sort of a dick, no way he'd murder Jo and Ellen."

"Well, no shit, sherlock." Charlie replied, "they're even interrogating Luci, Gabe, Bal and Cass." she added.

"Maybe I would understand a bit if they're interrogating Bal and Gabe if it's a different crime." Dean gritted his teeth, "but why Cas?"

"The Novak pack, I guess." Anna shrugged, they suddenly heard footsteps and shut up as they peeked through the door holes and saw some police officers bringing the Novaks, and Jody Mills. Dean was relieved that Jody is in this case, they will still have someone on their side if things go bad.

"Jody's with them, they have a chance to slip away." Dean pointed out.

"Hopefully…" Anna's eyes saddened.

* * *

><p>The Novaks were led to a large black Ford Passenger Van, in which they all fit inside. Jody demanded to be in the same car as them, in which the other gave in and agreed, only if Dick could come along. The Novaks groaned after hearing that, they eavesdropped their conversation outside, Gabriel rubbed his temples.<p>

"I can't believe dick-tective is coming with us." he grumbled. Lucifer snickered at the name, Balthazar just smiled, Castiel rolled his eyes, which left a confused Michael.

"Dick-tective?" Michael questioned, his brow raising.

"Well, his name is Dick Roman, he's a 'detective' and he's a dick. Do the math." Gabriel replied sarcastically, Michael eyed him for a while before looking away.

"Nathaniel will kill me if our project isn't turned in by today." Michael sighed, Lucifer's eye twitched.

"That's the only thing you're worried about!?" he said, tone raising every word, standing up a bit, Michael flinched. "We're suspects for Pete's sake! Suspects! They thought we killed some innocent girl and her mom at midnight with a freaking kitchen knife!" he frantically shouted. He felt something slip from his pocket as he sat down again and yelped, standing up again.

The brothers' eyes were instantly on him, "What's that, Lucifer?" Balthazar pointed at the hairband.

"Oh this?" he asked picking it up, "it's Lillith's." he replied. He was reminded about the time Castiel stepped on it and dropped his glass.

"You brought it home?" Gabriel asked suggestively. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"No, I accidentally brought it home somehow, Cassie reminded me." Lucifer glanced at Castiel.

"How?" Balthazar joined in.

"Well, he stepped on it and dropped his glass." he explained, "…and bled his foot." he added.

"So, the she-devil is indirectly responsible for our brother's pain? Shame on her." Balthazar sneered. Lucifer chuckled, the memory of last Saturday came rushing into him, the Phineas and Ferb, the breakfast, him cooking, the knives…

Knives.

One was missing.

Lucifer's blood froze as he remembered it, his brother's seemed to notice his sudden change. Michael raised a brow, "Something wrong, Lucifer?"

"I…" he decided if he should bring it up. He decided to stick with it, "…I just remembered that one of our knives were missing on Saturday morning, I doubt it was there after Cassie and the others got home." he quietly said, to his luck, Dick Roman and Jody stepped in the vehicle just in time to hear him say it.

"A missing kitchen knife?" Dick Roman raised a brow, he eyed all the boys who were frozen on stop, "you have a lot to explain when we get there…so far, after all of the people we interrogated, you are all the only one to have showed this much evidence." he added smugly. Gabriel mimicked him quietly, in which Balthazar and Lucifer held in their laughs.

Castiel sighed at his brothers' actions, the vehicle started and drove off the school parking lot, he reached for his phone to text Dean. As soon as he grabbed it, it vibrated first, he quickly opened it to see a message from Dean, he smiled.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Dick-tective is being an assbutt."

"Dick-tective? I had that in mind too :p"

"They're taking us to the station. They're going to interrogate us, apparently. And thanks to Lucifer's big mouth, he doubled our suspicions."

"Wow, okay. Just hang in there, bro."

"I'll try to."

Dick Roman watched Castiel and Michael's every move, in which they find most uncomfortable. Michael spared glances at Dick, occasionally sending him glares, Castiel just shifted uncomfortably as he continued to text Dean. The ride was quite long and boring, nobody dared to say anything, as they thought they would say something that'd make Dick-tective suspicious. They wished their father was with them telling them what to do. They feared that if one of them would be proven as the suspect, they could be sued by someone from the Harvelle family, they won't be able to get a lawyer for that due to money problems. Castiel checked the time, if he weren't here right now, he'd be sleeping through chemistry or passing notes with Meg. He glanced at Dick, whose eyes were still on him and Michael, he tried to ignore it after a few moments, but he couldn't; so he tapped on Michael.

"Mike…" it was enough for Michael to understand.

Michael glared at Dick Roman, "My brother and I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at us as if we murdered someone." Michael thought for a moment at his choice of words.

Dick Roman raised a brow, "Your brother was texting, he could be up to something." he simply said.

Michael grew agitated, "My brother is only 14, for God's sake. He can't be part of any of this." he replied.

Dick only chuckled, which sent shivers down the Novak brothers and Jody's spine. "A 10-year old child murdered his brother 5 years ago, a 13-year old girl murdered her parents 3 months ago, anything is possible, Mr Novak." he grimly countered. Michael glared at him before groaning and turned his gaze somewhere else. Lucifer frowned at the scene, and decided to continue the conversation.

"Does Cass even look like one of those kids?"

Dick Roman didn't even spare a glance at him, Lucifer's blue eyes turned a bit menacing, "Like I said, it could be anyone, it could be him, it could be Michael, it could be you." he replied.

Lucifer was about to counter, but Balthazar shook his head, so Lucifer sat back quietly and silently admitting defeat.

Damn Dick-tective.

* * *

><p>William Anthony Harvelle did not take the news well. Sure, he may have left his wife and daughter by faking his death and basically ditched them to help John Winchester with his 'hunt' to find the 'killer' of his wife, honestly, he began to think this is only a wild goose chase. John had announced that he's going to take a rest from hunting 'the blasted murderer', in which William -or Bill- did not find amusing. He gave the other man a long speech on how he had lied to his family just to help him, in which John walked away without a word. He hated John Winchester.<p>

A lot.

He had gave a thought to returning to his family, he gave it a few weeks of thinking and finally agreed to it. He was excited to see Ellen and Jo again, though he was sure they hated him now, faking his death in the fire of their old bar. Though, it was a strange coincidence that an unhappy drunk man just had happened to burn the bar at the same time, he found this as an opportunity. In which he took and regretted immensely.

He was excited about his back-home trip to the next town, but a bomb of a news exploded his happiness. One morning, he saw that they were found dead in the bar. A knife to Ellen's heart and the same weapon to Jo's neck, they were murdered approximately at midnight. What kind of sick bastard would do that?

He was now on his way to where Ellen and Jo lived, he pushed the gas pedal harder, accelerating the car's speed. He now felt what John might have felt when he found out his wife died in the fire, set by someone. Though in this case, the 'someone' is real, not some non-existent bastard John made up. John was a likeable person to be honest, but he was a bit ambitious if you ask him. Shaking his head at the thought of John, he focused back on Ellen and Jo's murderer. He had to face it, someone out there despised Ellen and Jo a lot. So one night he just decided to murder them.

Bill was going to find the murderer, no matter what.

Even if it means the police won't even have a chance to arrest him.

Even if it means finding him by himself.

Even if it means going to jail by killing him on spot.

By himself.

The car drove away faster and entered the outskirts of the town. It disappeared from the sight of a nearby woman, who had a frown plastered on her face.

She texted someone.

"He's coming. It's about to get real."

The receiver smirked at this and texted back fast.

"I love challenges."

* * *

><p>Dean, Anna and Charlie began walking toward their respective classes, Dean to AP English, Anna and Charlie to Trigonometry. Their classes weren't far apart, just by the end of the hallway. Unfortunately, the school's local bullies stumbled upon them. Dean groaned as Charlie and Anna glared at them, Alastair and Azazel,, smug grins were stuck on their obnoxious faces Dean felt like punching.<p>

"What do you want?" he growled.

"You seem to have an interesting story behind on what just happened, I was just asking about it, no need to feel threatened." Alastair smirked, Dean rolled his eyes.

"None of your business, now fuck off." Dean answered in a venomous voice. Alastair and Azazel looked at each other before smirking.

"It had something to do with Cas' brother, did it?" Alastair suddenly replied back. Dean's gaze turned menacing, his calm forest green eyes stared into Alastair, if it were to be a supernatural world, his should would have melted minutes ago. Alastair put his hand on his chin, as if he were thinking, "let me see…who was he again? Mitchell? Miguel? oh wait, Michael!" he smiled, "I bet he killed sweet little Jo, did he? probably because she refused to let him fuck her." he laughed, Dean gritted his teeth, "too bad she's gone, I would've fucked her senseless-" Alastair was punched by Dean, as expected. Azazel lunged at Dean at the same moment, which made it to a two against one.

Charlie squinted her eyes, she handed Anna her glasses, "Hold my glasses." she muttered before jumping on them and joining the fight. Anna bit her lower lip at the scene, they were supposed to be in class by now, but here she was. She was conflicted whether to help Dean and Charlie or flee. But hey, what are friends for.

She started by kicking Azazel in the stomach.

Which resulted an Mr Macleod and 5 teens in detention for a week.

* * *

><p>Lucifer sat silently in the interrogation room, he volunteered to go first when Dick-tective wanted to interrogate Castiel. Michael was agitated faster than the speed of light when Dick-tective touched Castiel, thankfully, Balthazar calmed Michael down while Lucifer told Dick that he'd go first. He watched Dick Roman silently going through his profile and record, he bit his lower lip as Dick put the papers down and looked at him. He was first to speak.<p>

"According to your records and profile, you weren't such a good Novak." he said. Lucifer nodded in conformation as he continued to speak, "so I must say, this reeled you closer to the suspect list." he smirked. Lucifer chuckled a little.

"I may be mischievous and stuff, though I wouldn't go as far as hurting people." he shrugged.

"Oh really?" he challenged, he looked at the records again before smirking victoriously, " according to this, last year on halloween, you told 8 7-year old children that you put candy in your old tree house, up on the tree." he looked up from the paper, "and you scared them as they reached to the top, they panicked and fell from the treehouse, 6 of them were heavily injured."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "I have to admit, I didn't expect that to happen." he casually replied.

"Mr Novak, your action was inexcusable, you had 1 month of prison afterwards." he squinted his eyes, Lucifer shrugged, "now, back to the main subject."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to tell me everything that happened." he leaned closer, "I need all details."

Lucifer grimaced, "Geez, fine. Personal space, 'kay?" he said backing away a little, Dick sat back on his seat and placed his crossed arms on the table. "alright, so we were doing the daily Novak business, Mikey didn't do the dishes because we had to rush to school, and bla bla school stuff bla bla…" he thought for a moment, "Mikey and I got into a fight that afternoon in the car, Cassie said to continue our argumentation at home, so we did." he puckered his lips a little bit, "then after the fight, Mikey stormed off, I went to the basement…then I just spent my whole day there, Cas, Gabe and Bal told me they were going to the Roadhouse, so I allowed them to." he thought for a moment, he noticed Dick didn't really care about his story, though he continued anyways.

"I remembered I had a date with Lillith, so I headed there, leaving the house empty and unlocked, since Mikey brought both keys." he inhaled and exhaled, "I ended up spending the night with Lillith…doing things…" he smirked in disgust at the thought, Dick Roman stopped him.

"How old are you, Mr Novak?"

"I'm 18, she's 18, no underage issues." he raised his hands, Dick signalled him to continue, so he did, "So yeah, I realised it was past midnight, so I rushed home, my baby bros were home, Mikey wasn't, and after a few moments, Mikey appeared." he shrugged.

"How was his state?" he asked.

"He was…fine." he lied.

"Do not lie to me."

Lucifer sighed, "He wasn't that okay, go ask him later."

"Alright, you're free to go." Dick pointed to the door, Lucifer left without acknowledging him, he exited the interrogation room and the room which contained the interrogation room, he then spotted his brothers by the waiting room. He waved awkwardly at them, earning grumblings in response, he shrugged and sat next to Gabriel.

"How was it?" Gabriel questioned.

"Eh. Wasn't so bad." he shrugged. "gotta be careful though, he questions almost everything. He can sniff a lie a mile away." he added. His brothers were lost in their thoughts until Dick called both Gabriel and Balthazar, strange. They looked at each other before entering the room. The room was like how they saw in TV shows, it had a large one sided glass mirror thing, a large table and 2 chairs, in this case, 3 chairs. Balthazar and Gabriel sat on one side, Dick on the other.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?! I had enough with dealing with troublemakers for one day!" he rubbed his temples, while glaring at the five students in front of him.<p>

"Well, I didn't like the way they were talking to us." Dean grumbled, the two double-A boys, as Dean would say, glared at him. "so I punched them, give me detention or whatever, I don't care, bastards got what they deserved." Charlie showed a displeased face and joined in.

"Give me detention too, Crowley! I was also responsible." Charlie piped in, Crowley's eyebrow raised at the name. "I-I mean Principal Macleod…" she corrected. Anna fidgeted in her seat, she never really did anything bad, if anything, this might be her first detention in freshmen year, she gulped before trying to talk, only to be cut off by Azazel.

"They're all responsible! We were only engaging a friendly conversation." he lied, Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at him.

"Bitch please, your friend was the one talking about sex." he countered, Alastair faintly blushed before countering back. He even had to stand up to look intimidating.

"You were the one who started the violence!" he shouted, Dean stood up too.

"You both were the one who started the group fight, dumbass." he smirked, the double-As glared at him, Azazel was about to fight back only to be cut off by the agitated and impatient principal.

"Look! I don't care who started what, but you all are getting a one week long detention and an hour of school service." he growled as he pointed the door, telling them go leave. The five stood up and left. Dean swore he saw Alastair and Azazel smirk victoriously at him.

He didn't like it.

Heck, he didn't like any of those dickbags.

* * *

><p>"You…set fire to a pool…?" he questioned hesitantly, the two boys just shrugged as if it was a normal thing to happen. He had heard that the notorious duo were mischievous and somehow conquered some of the impossible, though he hasn't heard everything.<p>

"Yeah, that was the worst thing we've done, unlike Luci, we don't hurt people by accident." Gabriel thought for a moment, "the pool fire wasn't on purpose, we planned something else." he added. Balthazar snickered as they fist bumped each other, making Dick rub his head in frustration.

"Look, can we just get to the point?" he hissed, "what were you doing on that day?" he raised his voice.

Gabriel squinted at him, "We told you, we went to the Harvelle's we got home, Luci and Mikey got home later on, nothing supernatural." he repeated, God, Dick had such a thick head. "now if you'll excuse us, we're going to leave." Gabriel and Balthazar stood up, leaving the room, in which Dick groaned in frustration.

Michael, Castiel and Lucifer shot up as they heard their brothers walked out, Michael, as usual, was about to ask the same question as Gabriel's earlier, only to be stopped by Gabriel.

"It went quite well, if that what was on your mind, Mikey." he said as if he just went through Michael's mind, "I think Balthy and I are off the hook." he added quietly. Dick Roman exited the room and met the Novak brothers' evil stares as he entered the waiting room. He kept calm, as usual as he had his gaze locked on the youngest Novak.

"Castiel Novak, you are coming with me." he smirked. Michael immediately stood up.

"If he's going, I'm going." he growled. Castiel shot him a look, tilting his head. "listen, I don't trust you at all, and I wouldn't risk my brother being in the same room as you…alone." he added. Dick Roman sighed in defeat and allowed them both to be interrogated at the same time, the two sat on the prepared chairs, Dick on the other side of the table. He stared blankly to them before questioning.

"Castiel, tell us your story."

Castiel thought for a moment, "It's the same as Gabriel and Balthazar's." Dick Roman nodded, he shifted his gaze to Michael and asked him the same question, Michael hesitated for a moment, finding the right sentences and words, he didn't want to make a horrible impression on this interrogation, maybe Dick would go easy on him…or not. He's Dick, like Gabriel said, he's a huge dick. Usually, he'd disallow such use of words, though he let it slip this time. He found a few simple words to lessen Dick's suspicion towards him.

"I…went for a walk after a fight with Nick…" he slowly said, Dick cut him off.

"Your brothers claimed that you have returned after midnight." he squinted his eyes, "what were you doing that time?" he questioned, Michael cringed, he could feel Castiel's apologetic gaze on him.

"I…" he needed a lie, fast. He glanced around the room for a moment and continued to speak, "I walked around town…"

"Surely you must have visited some place, Mr Novak."

"I…didn't." he lied.

Dick Roman's lip curved upwards a bit, smirking a little, "Still, we are forcing you to take a fingerprint test and a urine test, please follow me, Mr Novak." he pointed at Michael, Michael sat there, wide eyed, jaw hanging a bit. He shook his head and submitted to Dick and followed him to another room, leaving Castiel alone.

Castiel panicked, this isn't supposed to happen. What was he going to do? If Michael were to be found guilty, how would they afford a good lawyer? It'll be quite hard, everyone in town loves Jo and Ellen, who on earth would defend the murderer? Jo and Ellen surely would have, Dean…he doubted that, Dean saw Jo as his sister and Ellen as his mother figure, according to observation. Dean must be obsessed with whoever murdered them, just like John towards Mary.

Castiel prayed for this to be over.

* * *

><p>After the test, the Novaks were permitted to go home, they decided to ditch school for the rest of the day, as they couldn't face their friends. Michael ran to their shared room and locked it, the others backed off and gave him personal space. Balthazar and Gabriel decided to watch whatever was on TV, Lucifer went back to school just to meet up with a certain someone, while Castiel decided to take a walk outside. He didn't really want to do it anymore, though.<p>

He sighed as he stared at the bright blue sky, it was quite to cheerful for a day like this, he could hear young birds chirping in glee and dog barks, even soft meows from the neighbour's cat. As people would describe this day as "the grasses were singing, the birds were singing, everyone was singing a happy song", not Castiel though, or his brothers.

He continued to follow the sidewalk, much to his luck, he saw the two weirdos, Metatron and Zachariah, who seemed to have ditched school too. They smirked evilly at Castiel's presence. Castiel groaned and began to sidetrack, he felt a hand n his shoulder, Metatron.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't baby Novak." he grinned smugly. "Heard your bitch of a brother got into trouble with the police." he added, he felt Zachariah behind him, oh how he was screwed.

* * *

><p>Lucifer reached school, luckily, it was break period, meaning he could find Lillith easily. He strode throughout the cafeteria and lockers' hallways, he soon found Lillith talking to a girl named Bela. He smiled awkwardly and went over to Lillith, in which Lillith smirked seductively and Bela grinning mischievously.<p>

"Well, well, if it isn't the big boy." Lillith snaked an arm around Lucifer's neck, much to his discomfort.

Lucifer tried to smile again, he reached for his back pocket and grabbed the hairband, he showed it to Lillith, "Is this yours?" he questioned. Lillith stared at it, it didn't seem familiar, she glanced at Lucifer occasionally, Bela raised a brow at the scene. Lillith looked at the details carefully, a red heart gem hairband, the gem was plastic, of course, but it had a quality of a real ruby. It also looked very pretty, she suddenly remembered something as she took it from Lucifer's hand.

"Yep, thanks." she smiled, "must've gotten stuck on you, if you know what I mean." she winked seductively. Lucifer rolled his eyes mentally, Bela gasped 'dramatically'.

"Oh my God…you both had sex?!" she said, unnecessarily loud.

In which everyone in the hallway looked at them

Oh he was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam.<strong>

**I apologize for the mistakes, if there are any, I don't know if have the time to fix it because school stuff.**

**._.**


	10. Chapter 10: Raining Popcorn

**This chapter is quite short, I know. But y'know...school stuff has been taking up my free time, so the chapters will be shorter than before, if I'm lucky to get a longer free time, I will make the chapters longer...So, next chapter will be a filler chapter, then back to the main story on chapter 12 and 13.**

**I apologize for the mistakes :/**

* * *

><p>Lucifer and Lilith turned to Bela, who had her jaw hanging off a bit, the other people in the hallway had their eyes on them. Lucifer pleaded Bela to stop talking silently, though Bela, being the person she is, couldn't keep her mouth shut.<p>

"You banged her?" she asked Lucifer again, Lucifer cursed silently before nodding a little. Bela grinned turning to Lilith, "Oh my God you are such a slut, Lil. How was he?" she asked. Lucifer left the scene, as he couldn't take it anymore, he decided it's best to head home for now, before a teacher sees him, worse, someone telling the principal that he had sex with someone. He saw a grumpy Dean with Anna and Charlie, he decided to stop by for a moment. Dean spotted him, he and the girls rushed up to him.

"Dude, what the hell happened!?" ha asked frantically.

Lucifer shrugged, "Dick-tective interrogated us, no big deal." he replied, he read Dean's eyes for a moment, "my baby brother is okay, if you're wondering." Dean blushed a little.

"Dude, not cool." he rubbed his head, "so, you guys are off the hook?"

Lucifer looked at Dean for a moment, "Do remember you aren't off the hook either, Dean-o." Dean gave him a 'no-shit-sherlock' face before continuing, "well, Gabe and Bal are off, Dick still thinks Cassie is suspicious." Dean grimaced at that, "Mikey and I are suspects, though if they get to talk to Lilith, I'm off."

"Michael though…" Anna joined in, "it can't be him, he doesn't seem to be the type of person."

"Obviously. Michael's a goody two-shoes and a daddy's girl." Dean rolled his eyes, Lucifer chuckled at his comment. "and dude doesn't have the motive to murder them."

Lucifer thought for a moment, "Michael did have a problem with…who was his name? Ellen's husband, Will? Bill?"

"Oh, Bill…he's dead though…years ago." sadness filled Dean's voice.

"What?" Lucifer asked, "but…I saw him when I was out of town…a few months ago…" something wasn't right. Dean looked at him strangely, "he and I had a fight, things were getting out of hand, so Bill punched me, Mikey came to my rescue and threatened Bill. Bill was quite drunk that time, Bill and Mike got into a sissy fight after that." he smirked a little, "the police had to come and blablabla…"

"But…Bill died in a fire in a bar years ago…" Dean was confused now. Charlie and Anna gave him concerned looks for a moment, Dean shook his head, "it's not that I don't believe you, Luci, but I just…" Dean walked away after that.

"Sorry, he's a bit off since that day…" Charlie explained, "better get going, I see Ms Moseley coming this way." she pointed to the dark skinned woman coming their way. Lucifer nodded and quickly left the building.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Castiel growled. "aren't you supposed to be at school?"<p>

"We're ditching, as for what we want with you...I don't know…good boys like you and Michael shouldn't get into these kind of troubles…especially…murder." he smirked, he could feel Zachariah's breath on his ear. He shoved Zahcariah away gently. "Don't push me away." he sounded angry.

"Look, I don't get why they think we did it, which we didn't." Castiel glanced at both, "now, if you'll excuse me..." he tried moving away, though Zachariah gripped his arm, restraining his movement, he tried shaking him off, though he had an iron grip.

Metatron moved forward, "Here's the thing, Castiel." he took another step forward, "I spotted your drunk big brother last Friday, walking near the Harvelle's, nobody else saw him, but Zachariah and I." he smirked evilly, "now, wouldn't it be a shame if I told the police about it?" Castiel's eyes widened, his jaw dropped a little. Every muscle in his body ceased to function, he must be bluffing, right?

"Wha…"

"I know you don't believe him, Castiel." Metatron smirked, "but it is true. Now, I won't tell the police that piece of information, if…" Castiel hoped for the least worst, "if you do as I say, until the case is solved, we will try to keep this from the police and Michael may or may not be off the hook." Castiel sighed in relief, what could possibly go wrong, "now, I know you think we're going to take it easy on you, the answer is no. And you may not tell anyone about this, if I find out you told someone…oh, you'll see who's gonna be in jail." Castiel's heart stopped.

"We are going to make your life a living hell, in payback for getting us suspended last semester." Zachariah added as he collided his fist to his face.

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p>They left Castiel beaten in an alley they dragged him to, Castiel felt embarrassed that he let 2 shorter teens beat him up. He gave in to the two, even though he knew it was a bluff, but Dick-tective was really suspicious with them, so best not to mess with the two weirdos. And if the tests came out positive, Michael will be screwed. He stood up and wiped the blood that came out of his nose and reached for his vibrating phone, he unlocked his phone and saw 3 miscalls from Gabriel and a text from Lucifer. The message was the usual 'where r u? we r worried.' that he got nearly every time he went out for a walk.<p>

He groaned as he walked away from the alley, he somehow managed to say 'yes' to the two douches to actually walk 8 minutes to town and get beaten up there. He went through the quiet area of the town, where there were only buildings for sale, suspicious stores, empty cafes and dark alleys. He passed a building, which seemed like a cafe, or was, anyways. The glass was tinted dark green, which gives an unhappy and creepy atmosphere to surroundings, it'll probably even scare Raphael too, and he was the scariest brother -scratch that, person- Castiel had known. There were broken bottles on the floor, and what seemed to be clothes, giving him a wrong direction of thinking on what happened in there. Blushing at the thought, he continued to walk away from the area, unaware at a group of people staring at him.

* * *

><p>Lucifer reached the sidewalk leading to his home, in which he spotted Metatron and Zachariah harassing the neighbour's cat. He frowned and walked up to them, picking the cat up, earning hateful glares from the younger teens.<p>

"Since when did Lucifer, the devil, save animals?" Metatron growled. It wasn't that he didn't like Lucifer, he just hated people ruining their fun because of their so-called 'goodness in them'. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you starred in that princess movie as a cat." he chuckled, Zachariah joined him. Lucifer shot them a glare as he gave a more comfortable position for the cat he had in his arms.

"Okay, first, that wasn't even funny. And for the seventh time, I wasn't involved in the making of the movie." he grumbled as he turned to walk away. He heard Metatron and Zachariah calling him again, which he ignored until he heard their final sentence.

"You should keep a close eye on your brothers next time, Lucifer." they said, Lucifer quickly turned only to see they were gone. He placed the furry grey scottish fold on the ground before running home. What did they mean by it? Were they referring to Michael? questions ran through his mind as he ran home. He slammed the door open, which must've surprised Gabriel and caused him to throw the bag of popcorn to the air. In which it rained popcorn in their living room, for Gabe, Mike and Balthy anyways. Gabriel was impressed with the falling popcorn, Michael and Balthazar were unamused and grumpy.

"Dammit, Gabriel. That was our last pack." Michael scolded, trying to pick up a popcorn that's still safe to eat. His anger turned to Lucifer, the cause of the raining popcorn, "What the hell, Lucifer?!" he gritted his teeth. Lucifer raised a brow at them, he glanced at the tv.

"Are you seriously watching Titanic…?" he questioned. Balthazar looked at him irritatedly.

"These two jackasses dragged me into this." he grumbled before sipping a drink from his glass. Lucifer looked at Michael and Gabriel. Michael paused the movie and looked at Lucifer, his lip curved downwards.

"What's the matter, you looked like you just saw a ghost." Michael asked.

"None of you are hurt, right?" his eyes' gaze scrolled from the oldest to younger brothers. "Where's Cassie?" he asked worriedly.

The four exchanged panic glances, "Why?! What's wrong!?" Gabriel was the first to stand up and frantically ran to Lucifer. Michael and Balthazar followed behind him. The three waited for Lucifer to answer them, which he did.

"Something Metatron and Zachariah said..." Lucifer trailed off. The three looked at him questioningly until they felt a presence behind the second oldest Novak. Lucifer was quick to react to see Castiel behind them. His clothes were dirty, hair messed up and dirt on his face. Faint bruises were visible on his cheeks, Lucifer quickly dragged him inside and checked his wounds. Gabriel was quick to get the first aid kit, while Michael helped Castiel take his sweater off, with Balthazar watching them. "Cassie, what happened?"

Castiel glanced up at them, "I ran into a bit trouble…with a drunk underage…" he lied. He tried making a believable lie, using the 'I fell' lie seemed unbelievable, looking at his condition. He had lied to his brothers about the same situation numerous times, like after being beaten by Alastair on the first day, he told his brothers that he simply fell. The second time was when he first ran into Zachariah, in which he sprayed water all over him with his bottle, he told his brothers he fell into the school pool, he was unlucky Dean didn't bring a spare shirt like he always does.

"Want us to-" Castiel's eyes winded.

"No!" the younger shouted, interrupting Lucifer in the process. He palmed his mouth and looked down in shame, "Sorry for shouting at you…I mean, no thanks.' his personality changed in less than a second, which escaped Lucifer, Michael and Balthazar's mind. Lucifer smiled warmly at him before ruffling his hair. Michael looked at him.

"Was it Zachariah and Metatron?" he questioned. Castiel bit his lower lip, averting his gaze from Michael's. "They did?!" Michael sounded pissed. Castiel looked back at him in panic.

"No! I told you it was an underage drinker…I took care of it, no big deal." he lied bitterly. Gabriel came back with a third aid kit and treated Castiel's wounds. "I was, uh…I ran into him, causing him to fall, he punched me and left. The usual…" he added, Gabriel arched a brow, Castiel gulped. It was the look Gabriel gives him every time he doesn't believe his words.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter will be focusing a bit more on the Winchester household. I'm just going to give you these summaries, just so you know.<strong>

**SPOILERS**

•**Chapter 11: **

**-****Winchester-centric scenes**

**-The brothers asking Cass about his wounds and brotherly bonding**

**-Culprit does something***

**•Chapter 12:**

**-The cops finally gets Michael's fingerprint and urine test results.**

**-Michael Angst**

**-Dick Roman being the dick-tective**

**-Mystery lady does something***

**•Chapter 13:**

**-Things gets real**

**-Cass meets Adam**

**-Michael and Lucifer Angst**


	11. Chapter 11: Pie Is Okay

**Not much Winchester-centric scenes, but here it is.**

* * *

><p>School ended quick due to the principal having an urgent meeting with the police. Dean smirked victoriously as he quickened his pace to the Impala, throwing his bag to the backseat and starting the engine. He drove off home, since Sam was still in school and will be going home in a few more hours. He reached home quick, opening the door to see a surprised Bobby and John, with Adam in the living room watching a nature documentary.<p>

"You're home early." John stated. Dean threw the keys to the counter before sitting in the dining room with his 'uncle' and father.

"Yeah, Crowley has a meeting." Dean replied.

"Crowley?"

"That's what Meg called him." Dean answered, John shrugged. "So, why aren't you working?" he questioned both his uncle and father.

Bobby answered for him, "John's going to be helping me around in the auto-shop tomorrow, we're taking a day off today." he took a sip from his coffee cup. Dean nodded and headed to the living room, throwing his bag on the floor, sighing as he plopped himself on the couch. He glanced at his 'brother', who was watching a nature show about meerkats. He desperately wanted to communicate with his brother, like he does with Sam, but Adam seemed like a shut-in and also looked obnoxious -which were his first impersonation of the younger- like a 10-year old freckled ginger straight from an old comedy show. Adam did look like a Winchester though, he had a promising height, in which he was quite tall for kids his age, despite his blond hair, he has the Winchester charm. The deadly, lethal and powerful charm of a Winchester must only be used when a Winchester must woo a lady -if not interested in a lady, a man- he finds pleasant.

Adam reached for the remote on the coffee table, struggling to extend his arm from his lazy body. Dean groaned and grabbed it for him, he extended his arm and grabbed the remote, he handed it to his younger 'brother'. Adam stared at him for a while and took it from Dean's hand. Dean arched a brow.

"Thank you." Adam muttered, enough for Dean to hear.

"No problem…" he replied, after a few moments of changing channels, Adam settled on a classic Disney movie. Dean decided to try and start a conversation with him. "So…where did you live?" he quietly ask. He waited for a reply, which came quite late.

"Somewhere far from here." he simply said.

"Oh…so, what do you like?" he asked again, Adam finally turned his head around and met Dean's gaze. 'He looks like blond Michael.' Dean thought, he wouldn't admit to the older, but he preferred Michael's dark hair, which was similar to his father's young self's hair that he saw in pictures. Adam began to talk.

"I like reading and movies…and maybe soccer." he replied, he could feel the younger starting to warm up with him.

"Just like Sammy…" Dean said to himself, "well, I also like movies, but I like cars and pie too…" Dean grinned to himself. He was reminded of every pie he could think of, he was reminded of Ellen and Jo's delicious apple pie. He frowned at the thought of the two women, he felt empty as soon as he realised he won't be tasting anymore of their pie sooner, unless he magically appears in heaven.

"Pie is okay…" Adam spoke suddenly.

"'Okay'?! Pie is awesome, you should know by now, kiddo." Dean replied to him, he suddenly craved for pie, thanks to this conversation.

"I only have tasted it once…" He added.

"Then you should try some more pie." Dean smiled, Adam shrugged and continued watching. Dean bit his lower lip, he may have successfully open up Adam a little, but this kid was still in his shell, slowly coming out and rushing back in his comfort zone. He was sure he and Adam will talk like he and Sam does now, just not right now. Or anytime sooner, anyways.

* * *

><p>After the talk, Castiel headed to the shared room and plopped on his bed, unaware that his brothers tailed him to his room. Lucifer entered first, followed by Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel. They each sat on their own beds. Their bed sheets could be said to represent their personality through colours. Lucifer's bed had red sheets, red represented his passionate side, maturity in love, romantic, his energy and courage.<p>

Michael's was indigo, which represents his maturity, wisdom, dignity and virtue. Balthazar's was yellow, in which matches some of his personality, such as his optimism, warm heart, and awareness. Gabriel has gold sheets, which represents his fame (as a prankster), enthusiasm, happiness and confidence. And lastly, Castiel had turquoise, in which it represents his calmness, empathy, serenity, and his understanding towards his friends or family, though he wasn't an open person.

Gabriel laid on his bed, he turned to Castiel, who was laying on the bed next to his. He observed his movements, the way he flinched every time he slept on the wrong side -Gabriel guessed it was because of his wounds-, he occasionally whined. He turned to Lucifer, who was busy with his phone, Michael who was reading and Balthazar, who was opening his laptop. Gabriel decided to break the silence by starting a conversation with Castiel.

"Cass, you sure you're okay?" concern was in his voice, Castiel turned to meet Gabriel's worried look.

"I'm fine, really." Castiel replied.

"Cass…" Gabriel muttered, "then why were you flinching?" he questioned.

"I uh, felt uncomfortable." he lied. His brothers may have opened his sweater, but he refused when they tried opening his shirt to check his sides and stomach, the spot where Metatron and Zachariah targeted more. He felt a *little* bad for lying to his brothers. Okay, he felt very guilty for lying to his brothers, his brothers trusted him, and he's supposed to trust his brothers too, which Michael had classified that as The Novak Code #7: "Be honest with each other, never lie. Otherwise, he who lie will not get dinner for 4 days". It's stupid.

Gabriel knitted his eyebrows together, "Castiel, if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong…I swear I will kick your ass so hard if you lied to me." he threatened. Castiel dismissed him with a sigh and turned away from him. Michael glanced worriedly at his brothers, though he was also worried about Dick Roman. Who the hell is he? A mere detective like him shouldn't get that much authority, why the hell did he act like he owned the department? And why was he so focused on the Novaks? It wasn't normal, there is something suspicious about Dick Roman and he was determined to find out.

"There is something about Dick Roman that makes me feel uneasy." he spoke, Balthazar looked at him.

"No shit, Sherlock." he deadpanned, Michael glared at him. "He's clearly been pinning after us since he got to our damned school…It's like he has something against us Novaks, like…personal stuff." he added, "what do you think?" The Novaks thought for a while.

"Balthy's right." Lucifer joined in, "it's weird for some random detective to be tailing high school kids and accuse them for murder with no evidence…" he trailed off. He paused for a moment, "And it's totally not normal for that guy to prefer the new Star Wars trilogy over the original one…" he cringed, the other Novaks quickly nodded in agreement after pretending to choke. Michael's smile faded.

"He has evidence." he spoke up.

"What?"

"Our knife."

"There's no proof it's our knife, Mickey mouse." Gabriel replied, Michael glared at him.

"We left the house unoccupied for a few minutes, enough for someone to steal something, Gabriel." Michael retorted.

"Michael us right, we also lost a knife, remember?" Castiel half-heardtly agreed, Gabriel groaned.

"You guys better be wrong, otherwise, I'll kick your ass to hell and back." he turned to a different side of the bed, back facing his brothers. Michael and Castiel sighed.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

"Is he in town?" a voice of a man asked.

"Yes, he reached here a few hours ago, around 6 pm." a female voice said. The man smirked. "Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" she asked nervously, the man glared at him.

"I am 100% sure it will work, if my boys screw up, there'll be consequences." he barked, the woman stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The brats ruined my life, I have every right to do this." he growled. "When the oldest is gone, we go for youngest and then we go for the other twin." he paused and spun his chair, facing a shadow of a person, "after court sessions, you're going to play your part." he pointed to a tall dark-skinned man on the other edge of the room. He nodded before leaving the room.

"What do you think Michael Novak is going to get as his punishment?" the woman asked.

He eyed her, smirking, "If he's lucky, just a few years of prison. If we're lucky to get him into more trouble…" he turned around.

"...death sentence."

* * *

><p>A man tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, looking at the screen and back to his hands repeatedly. He waited and waited and waited…<p>

A 'match found' flashed on his screen.

He rolled his chair quickly to the computer and shouted, "I've got something!" a few officers rushed into the room, including Officer Mills and Detective Roman. They eyed the screen, Jody took a step back at the results.

It had to be wrong, right?

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" she asked. Then again, there was a small chance it was wrong, but Jody still didn't like this.

"No, this is it. He's the killer. There's some screw ups here and there, but he's the only guy who touched this knife most of the time." the man said.

She stared at it some more.

Dick Roman victoriously smirked mentally.

* * *

><p>Bill checked in into a hotel, it was one of those luxurious hotels you find in 'those cities'. He wasn't sure how to reveal himself as alive, it'd be risky if they suddenly press charges at him for faking his death, though he's doing this for his wife and daughter. His phone rang as he placed his suit case by the wardrobe.<p>

He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr Harvelle? We have an important information concerning the death of your wife and daughter…"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but next chapter will be long, plus I added a few scenes that I didn't mention. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot c:, keep 'em coming, I appreciate them.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Back In Black

**It's published earlier C: so yay.**

**The reviews were nice, so I gotta say, thanks X3**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>He stood there, gritting his teeth, fists clenched, and anger rushing through him. He should have known. It was obvious that <em>he <em>did it. The speaker on the other end of the line offered more details, in which Bill said yes to. They told him that they made him run a fingerprint test and a urine test, which both came out positive. The boy's urine contained unknown dangerous substance, which causes memory loss for the last hour and making the user pass out. His finger prints matched the ones on the murder weapon; the knife. Making both critical conformation that the murderer was Michael Novak. Though, there were some strange flaws of the proof, such as that they found out someone used a glove while holding the knife from the threads of cotton left on it. Bill ignored that fact, he only cared that Michael freaking Novak was the murderer. What could have motivated him to do so? Perhaps the girls had done something horrible to him? No, it can't be, Ellen and Jo couldn't have murdered anyone related to Michael. Bill had decided to think that Michael Novak is a psychopath who murders innocent and defenceless woman for no reason.

"Is there anything else?"

"You are now able to press charges against Michael Novak since it has been 100% confirmed. The man himself had stated that he did not remember what he did around the time they were murdered, we suspect that he had purposely drunken the mysterious substance to make himself innocent." the speaker replied, Bill thought for a moment. He was about to speak, but the other person had spoken first, "He will be arrested for consuming illegal substance, breaking into closed buildings and of course, the murder of Ellen Harvelle and Joanna Harvelle, if the court sessions go well, he will be approximately arrested for 10 years." Wow.

"Yes, I'd like to press charges against him. Do inform him that he'd better step out and confess or I will make him do so." he spat the last words before closing it, rubbing his temples as he continued to sob in anger and sadness.

He was going to make sure Michael Novak pays. He hadn't seen Jo and Ellen for years and lied to them that he had died. Now he received the news indirectly that both girls were murdered by a deranged, religious high school boy. He felt his phone vibrate; it was the investigators. He picked it up.

"Sir, we have received information that William Anthony Harvelle died years ago…who are you to claim as him?" she spoke softly.

He sighed, maybe things didn't go as smoothly as he though it'd be.

* * *

><p>Michael's eyes fluttered open and rose from his bed. He observed his surroundings, Castiel was peacefully sleeping, Balthazar had his covers on the floor, while Gabriel was snoring as loud as ever. Lucifer's bed was made, he guessed Lucifer had woke up early to watch TV or something. He walked to the door, he headed to the living room; Lucifer was there, sitting lazily on the couch. He sat down next to his younger twin, though they both kept a distance.<p>

Michael would occasionally glance at Lucifer and back to the TV; so did Lucifer. It was the only way to avoid morning fights, even though Nathaniel had phoned Michael last night about their project and Michael had a right to be mad at Lucifer for not being able to turn in their project in time, he decided not to tell Lucifer about it. He watched as the female news reporter interviewed a young man about his success on creating a video game in such a young age. The kid's name was Samandriel.

Lucifer yawned loudly and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, Michael stretched his legs and took the whole couch.

As Lucifer walked towards the kitchen, he heard a knock.

He eyed Michael worriedly, the older did the same, before walking to the door. He peeked through the hole and saw three cops and Sherif Mills on the door, he swallowed before opening it carefully. He smiled sheepishly at them.

"Um, good morning, officers…how may I help you?" he asked, trying to sound polite. Jody frowned.

"Is Michael Novak here?" she questioned. Lucifer gestured Michael to come to the door, in which he did. Michael stood in front of Lucifer, sweating and anxiety rushing inside of him. Jody was still frowning, Michael and Lucifer anxiously stood in front of them; shifting in their spots and awaiting for the 'horrible news' to be told. Michael knew he had this coming, so he exhaled and nodded. Jody began to speak.

"Michael Adam Novak, you are under arrest for the murder of Ellen Harvelle and Joanna Harvelle and for consuming illegal substance. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" she spoke, she hesitated on handcuffing Michael; she decided against it despite the other three officers' protests.

Lucifer's heart stopped at that moment. He pushed Michael aside.

"You can't arrest him with no proof!" he shouted, he heard their room door slamming open; he didn't care about it if anyone heard him. Jody looked away in shame. "Why the fuck would Michael murder them!?" he questioned. An officer made his way in front of Jody and coughed.

"We have proof. Yesterday, we have received information that the fingerprints on the murder weapon, a kitchen knife, was revealed that it belonged to Mr Novak. His urine test revealed that he had consumed a mysterious illegal substance that causes memory loss of a certain time period that we have theorised that he had used it to create alibi." he spoke, Lucifer gritted his teeth and stood protectively in front of Michael. He heard Balthazar enter the scene and stood behind them, surprised.

"Like hell you'll take my brother!" He growled, the police officer was taken aback. Another police officer made his way in front of the other one.

"Sir, we have a warrant-"

"I don't care! You're not taking him away! Michael didn't do anything wrong!"

"The fingerprint test-"

"-Proves nothing! Now, get out of our property!"

"Luci, it's fine. I saw this coming." Michael suddenly spoke, Lucifer, shocked, turned to him.

"Michael, wha-"

"I saw this coming, Luce. Just please-" Lucifer pushed Michael away from the door, luckily, Balthazar was able to catch him in time. Michael stared wide-eyed at Lucifer. He carefully removed himself from Balthazar's hold and walked slowly towards Lucifer. "Luci…"

"You didn't kill them!" Lucifer shouted again. Michael looked down.

"I might have, Lucifer…" he spoke, shame in his tone. Lucifer slammed his fist against the wall.

"His name is Lucifer?"

"Like, Lucifer Lucifer? The devil, 'Lucifer'?"

"Mike…Luce…what's going on?" Balthazar asked, Michael eyed him worriedly and patted his head. "Did they find the killer…?" he added, Michael sighed.

"Everything's fine, Balthazar. Just…keep Gabriel and Castiel in our room, okay? Don't let them see this." Balthazar nodded before giving Michael a tight hug and ran off to their shared room. Michael turned to Lucifer, he walked to him.

"Luce, you're just making things worse like this…" he spoke, an officer nodded.

"He's right, Nicholas. Anything you say can also be used against him." he spoke. Lucifer glared at him.

"But…school…and…" Michael cut him off.

"We'll take care of that later."

Jody bit her lower lip, "To be honest, we didn't really want to do this. Knowing your past records, Michael…it's just unbelievable…" the three officers nodded. Michael was informed that their names were Bartholomew, Abner and Ion. Jody looked at Lucifer and smiled apologetically before walking to Michael.

* * *

><p>Dean wanted a quiet morning to wake up to, though, people don't always get what they wanted. He was woken up by a full volume of ACDC's 'Back In Black'. Even though he loved that song, he could say he fully dislike it at the moment for disrupting his sleep. He groaned as he heard Sam's laugh behind his room door. He covered his ears using his pillow.

"SAM YOU BITCH!" he shouted.

"Hah, jerk!" He heard Sam take off. He got up from his bed and searched for the source of the music, he searched his bag, he checked if it was connected to the speakers, he checked John's room - in which the older man was furious with Dean and blamed him for turning on music so loud - , he searched Bobby's room, and lastly, he searched Adam's room. The kid was groaning and hiding under the covers to block out the noise. He had thought about giving in to Sam and ask him, but he gave up on the idea when the younger Winchester headed to the bathroom and locked the door for a nice, long shower. Groaning, found the hidden mp3 player connected to a small pair of speakers all over the house. God knows how Sam did it.

He ate his breakfast peacefully with Bobby and John, and Adam joining them a few minutes later. Sam walked downstairs, happy from his long, nice shower. He grinned smugly at Dean and sat on his seat. Dean glared at him.

"Wipe that shit eating grin off of your face, bitch." Dean grumbled, Sam snickered.

"Whatever, jerk." Sam replied, "betcha wonderin' how I did all that, huh? Well, my good friend Kevin and your good friend, Charlie helped me bait when you went away with Bobby on Sunday…Since well…" Sam's smile disappeared. "…They were quite upset." Dean's smiled faded, he heard Bobby awkwardly shift in his spot, John looking upset and a confused Adam.

"Yeah…" Dead got up and turned on the TV after finishing his breakfast. He slumped on the couch and turned on the news station. He had begun watching the news everyday since Jo and Ellen's death, he had hoped the police had found this son-of-a-bitch and serve him justice. His head shot up as the newscaster began talking about the culprit, she had informed the culprit had been revealed and was arrested this morning. Dean felt his heart beat fast, who was the murderer?

He had to know.

Unfortunately, the newscaster said that they would reveal him on the afternoon after a few confirmations.

Dean groaned.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're talking about…" Michael replied, he narrowed his eyes at Dick Roman. Dick snorted.<p>

"Don't pretend to be innocent, I know you drugged yourself to make an alibi, didn't you? Well, too bad it didn't work and it doubled your punishment." Dick spoke, Michael rolled his eyes and looked away. "Now, as you know, Mr Harvelle is in town, it turns out the guy is NOT dead."

Michael froze.

"Do you know what that means?" Michael felt his world stopped spinning and just froze as Dick walked towards him in the interrogation room. Dick leans towards Michael and spat each word with hate.

"You. Are. In. Big. Trouble. Boy." Michael shivered. Somewhere in his head, his inner self shouted in fear.

* * *

><p>The woman looked up, she knew what she was doing was wrong for both sides; betraying her master and listening to her master.<p>

She didn't want to hurt the Novaks…No…

She was afraid of the Novaks.

She had purposely left a clue on the Novak household when she was told to break in.

She had betrayed her boss, she sacrificed herself for the Novaks.

She didn't care what would happen to her after this, all she cared is that she did the right thing…She did, did she?

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the mystery woman, you ask? Well, it'll be revealed in like...ten more chapters or more, maybe :o<strong>

**I keep asking myself, why did I put funny statements on an angst scene...**

**Here's next chapter's spoilers:**

**-Castiel meets Adam by accident. **

**-The news reveals the murderer.**

**-Dean is mad at Cas' family.**

**-Sam tries to convince Dean to not believe the news.**

**.**

**Thanks again for reading this fic and reviewing~ Reviews are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13: The News

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I had exams and fanfiction was down in my place, I don't know why. I finished this chapter a few minutes ago from scratch, so I hope you enjoy this...rushed work.**

* * *

><p>Michael had been taken away.<p>

Castiel couldn't stop thinking about it.

Balthazar had came into their shared room, he looked horrified. Gabriel was still asleep at that time, so Castiel quickly asked Balthazar what was wrong. Balthazar didn't answer at first and locked the door, he slumped down. Castiel became worried.

"Bal, what's wrong?" Castiel questioned. Balthazar shook his head and pointed to Gabriel; gesturing Cass to wake him up. Castiel slapped Gabriel's cheek; the older groaned and and pushed the younger away. Castiel fell on the floor creating a loud 'thud' noise. Gabriel woke up, glaring at his youngest brother.

"Cass you ass." Gabriel grumbled.

"Gabriel, the police came." Gabriel's features paled.

"Wh-what…?" Gabriel stuttered, Castiel sat up on the floor and watched as Balthazar slowly walked towards his older brother.

"J-Jody and the others came just now…Mikey and Luci are fighting again…but Jody says she didn't want to do this and-" Balthazar was but off with a hug, Gabriel pulled Castiel into the group hug. Balthazar lost it and sobbed into Gabriel's shoulders, Cass hugged both of his brothers tightly.

Castiel had never been more afraid in his entire life.

Balthazar always kept his classy and sassy personality; he never lost his cool until now.

Gabriel could only hope things don't get worse.

Lucifer, still traumatized by the earlier events, decided to stay behind from school. Gabriel was allowed to drive their car to school.

The ride was, of course, quiet.

* * *

><p>They reached school, thankfully, Michael's arrest wasn't announced yet; meaning they were safe to be in school. Gabriel and Balthazar quickly headed to their classes, leaving Cass in the parking lot alone.<p>

He started to walk towards the school entrance, he spotted Dean's Impala; though the car seemed to be more crowded than usual. The driver was no longer Dean; it was a man seemingly to be in his forties; Dean sat besides him. In the back, Cass could guess the tall figure was Sam, though he couldn't identify the last passenger. Dean got off the car and started walking towards the entrance, Castiel quickened his pace and hoped he would run into Dean. But of course, Dean was sharp and had noticed Castiel by far.

"Cass!"

Castiel walked towards Dean, "Hello Dean."

"Jo and Ellen's killer was arrested." Dean smiled,while the younger paled. Dean noticed this. "Cass, what's wrong?" Dean observed the blue eyed boy's face; he looked afraid and worried. Castiel nodded and walked into school, leaving a confused Dean standing by the entrance.

"What…" Dean muttered.

* * *

><p>Lucifer received a phone call hours after school started. He, of course, had locked himself down the basement with his headphones on and his favourite song on. Somehow, he was able to hear everything down there despite having music in full volume to his ears. He walked out of his basement and slid on his socks towards the telephone. Though, he wasn't having a lucky day; so he slipped and fell.<p>

Lucifer slipped and fell into the couch, head first on the seat and his feet on the air. He groaned; if his brother would have seen the fall, they would surely capture this moment.

Michael would be secretly laughing about it and tease him constantly. Though he wouldn't show his true thoughts of his fall as soon as he saw it.

Gabriel would be rolling on the floor right now.

Balthazar will be the one taking a picture.

Castiel would be rolling his eyes, though he will laugh.

He rolled down and extended his arm to grab the phone on the table. The caller began to talk.

"Novak residence, how may I help you-"

"Hello? Is this Michael Novak

"Um, no?"

"Who is this then?"

"I'm Luc- Nicholas Novak, his younger brother. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I was told by your uncle Uriel to tell you that he's coming this afternoon for a check-up or whatever…" the caller sounded like a teenage girl. Lucifer groaned. Uriel was a social worker who had been assigned to visit the Novaks frequently and ask the brothers of they liked living with Michael or if there is a protest. If they didn't like to live with Michael, Uriel would be appointed as their legal guardian. Lucifer thought this was unfair. Why would their abusive uncle be the one to check them up and take custody of them if something were to ever happen to Michael-

Oh no.

It all made sense now.

"Oh well…Michael won't be there and-"

"I don't care. He said he needed to see Michael."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Ruby."

"Ruby who?" Lucifer arched a brow.

"Just Ruby, ya' get it?" she spoke harshly.

Lucifer thought for a moment, "Then how did you know Uriel? And why would he tell you to call me instead of Uriel himself?" he questioned; he heard a groan on the other line.

"My sister works as his assistant, and she, being the lazy bitch, always tells me to make her phone calls. Today, she happened to say 'Make a call to Michael Novak. Tell him that his uncle is going to meet them this afternoon.' and so I did call…look who decided to pick it up. My sister's one night stand-"

"You're…Lilith's sister?" he gulped.

"No shit."

"Lilith works for Uriel?" he questioned. Why would Uriel need an assistant?

"I don't know, she just does. I'm going to hang up now, you're starting to get into my nerves." with that, the line went dead. Lucifer placed the phone back on the table. He let out a frustrated shout in which his neighbours may have heard. He walked slowly to the back room and grabbed a mop and a broom.

He continued by cleaning the house to present to Uriel.

Which was worse than Uriel coming to visit itself.

* * *

><p>Castiel continued to avoid Dean all day. Dean would continuously try to talk to Castiel, the younger would just nod and walk away. Though, Dean didn't feel that mad after seeing that Cass had avoided Charlie, Meg, Anna, Ash, Benny and Garth too. Though, Balthazar and Gabriel wouldn't talk to him much either. Obviously, his best-friend senses tingled sensing Castiel was hiding something. After school, he chased Castiel in the hallways; shoving many other kids in process and even breaking a few trophy shelves. After 5 laps around school, he finally caught Castiel after the latter bumped into Balthazar and Gabriel; causing him to fall down.<p>

He grabbed Castiel and hoisted him up. Castiel tried struggling free, but Dean's grip was too strong. He gave in and looked up at Dean's unamused face.

"The hell, man!? You've been avoiding me all day! Not just me though, but Anna, Meg, Charlie, Ash, Benny and Garth too!" Dean spoke rather loudly, which attracted attention. Castiel averted his gaze from Dean.

"Dean, you're causing a scene." Castiel muttered. Dean rolled his eyes, Balthazar and Gabriel stood by them awkwardly; shifting in their spots. The two stared at their brother, who was trying to communicate to them telepathically. Gabriel sighed before launching himself at Dean - Dean let out a manly yelp - , causing Dean to fall down and Balthazar holding him in place while the youngest makes a run for it. Dean stared at Gabriel in disbelief.

"What the hell, man? You weigh a ton and you could've broken my bones." Dean grunted. Gabriel smirked. "And I thought you're on my side…"

"Sorry, Dean-o. Bros before hoes." Gabriel spoke.

"Gabe, last time I checked, I'm 100% male." Dean replied. "You can let go of me now, Balthy. I'm not gonna go after Cass." Balthazar released him.

* * *

><p>Running wasn't a challenge for Cass; after all, it was his specialty. Though, what wasn't his speciality is to not run into people. Especially small people. Both boys made an 'oof' noise before falling down. Castiel scampered to the young boy frantically.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry. Here let me help you up." Castiel got up first and helped the young boy get up. The boy said nothing as he accepted Castiel's aid and got up. Cass stared at the young boy for a moment, the first thing he noticed was his…aura. It felt familiar. It felt rock music, leather jackets, floppy long hair, pie, movies and-

He must be a Winchester.

"Are you a Winchester?" he blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth again in embarrassment. What the hell was he saying? Run into someone, help him up, and ask if he's related his best friend whom he ignored all day? He began to apologize, the boy spoke first.

"You could say that, I guess…" he replied quietly. "It's a long story," there was a pregnant pause, "I take it you're 'Cass'?"

"Um, yes. It's Castiel, actually." he spoke, "how did you acquire that-"

"Your eyes match Dean's descriptions." Dean. "I'm Adam."

"Oh, well, Adam, I apologize about earlier. But now, I must hurry home, my brother may be feeling a bit lonely at home." with that, Castiel took off. Adam stared at him as Cass ran towards the streets.

Adam heard footsteps, he turned around to see Dean, out of breath and panting. The older looked at Adam in disbelief.

"Why did you let him get away?" he panted, Adam rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't aware you were into him."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, "shut up."

* * *

><p>Castiel barged into his house, causing Lucifer to jump and yelp and went into a defence stance with his broom. Castiel stared at him and raised a brow. Lucifer realized that it was only his brother.<p>

"Cassie? Where's Balthazar and Gabe?" he questioned as he lowered his broom. Castiel walked into the house and started to untie his shoelaces.

"I walked home. Dean was questioning my behaviour ever since he told me that the news-"

"Oh. Well, it's fine, I guess." Lucifer spoke. "Oh and, don't make a mess. I just cleaned everything up, Uriel's coming for an inspection." he added nervously as Castiel closed the door. The younger stared at Lucifer, eyes widening.

"What? Wouldn't that mean he-" Castiel squeaked.

"Yeah…he may know about Michael." Lucifer spoke sadly. Castiel looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Dean slammed the house door closed and angrily slumped on the couch. An angry Sam reopened the front door and began yelling at Dean. He was holding his hand above his nose.<p>

"Dean you jerk! You hit my nose!" Sam shouted, Adam and John followed inside and sneaked away to avoid the 'BM'.

Dean groaned and didn't reply. Sam's features softened and walked towards Dean. He sat next to his older brother.

"Dean? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Dean looked at him for a moment and everted his gaze to the TV.

"Cass has been avoiding me. His bros did so too." he replied. Sam nodded.

"Did you do anything wrong or so?" he asked again. Maybe today wasn't the best day to prank Dean again. He had to hurry to Dean's room before the older 'activates' it. But for now, he thought it'd be best to talk to him.

"No, he didn't ignore me this morning though…" he reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Maybe…you said something to him that morning?" Sam tried again, Dean chuckled.

"I only told him the killer was-" the TV was on the news channel.

"_…Michael Novak was revealed to be the murderer of Joanna Harvelle and Ellen Harvelle. He has been arrested this morning in the Novak household. Investigators informed that he had no alibi during the time of murder, that his fingerprints were found on the murder weapon and he was also found drinking illegal substance which made him lose control of his body as if he had been over drinking alcohol…_"

Dean ceased his talking and stared in disbelief at the television. Sam tried to talk to Dean, though the older boy's focus was on the news.

Dean shut down his outer senses and ignored Sam, despite the younger Winchester's struggles to try to talk to him. The news showed Michael's profile and informed them on how they had found him as the killer. There was also Dick Roman being interviewed due to being the case leader. He spoke on how they had found his fingerprints on the murder weapon and his absence during the time of murder. That was enough evidence for Dean.

Now he knew why Cass avoided him. He knew about Michael. He knew that his brother murdered his 'sister' and her mother. He KNEW and covered it up and didn't tell Dean. So much for being his best friend. Though, he was also furious that Balthazar and Gabriel didn't inform him about it. But, now he knew why Michael was absent today or why Lucifer refused to go to school.

He heard Sam trying to tell him the 'CSI' guys must've screwed up or something, though he refused to believe it.

"Dean! Dean! Are you listening to me-"

"What!?" Dean snapped, Sam was taken aback for a moment before he continued.

"They must've screwed up. I mean, a guy like Michael can't be a-" Dean cut him off.

"Michael freaking Novak murdered someone and they have proof, Sam."

"Michael can't be the killer, it just doesn't make sense! He had nothing against Jo or Ellen!"

"Michael's a sick stressed fuck, that's why." Dean got up and stomped upstairs with Sam following him.

"What makes you think Michael is fit for a killer?" Sam shouted, Dean ignored him and grabbed his room's door handle. "You've known him for years, I just want you to believe that Michael couldn't be the killer. Let the investigators and the others believe that, but you can't, Dean. We have to do something about it." Sam added, Dean turned his head around and chuckled menacingly.

"Do something about it!? Sammy, we're just normal citizens. They won't listen to us. And there's damn enough proof that Michael killed them." Dean spoke. Sam was about to protest, Dean spoke again.

"I don't want to hear your 'Believe in your friends' speech anymore, Sam. I'm through with it. And can you believe Cass knew and tried to cover him all along? That little shit can go to hell with his brother." Dean paused and turned away, "all I'm saying is, if they have proof that bastard killed him, so be it. Nothing I can or want to do, nothing you can do, nothing the damned Novaks can do besides dealing with it on court. Nothing, Sam, nothing. You expect me to believe that Michael didn't kill them? I'm sorry Sam, I can't buy it. Michael's a stressed dude, dude had fucking drugs in him during that day. He's sick."

"Dean, Michael wouldn't-"

"Great, now you're siding with Michael and Cass." Dean interrupted, "Michael killed my 'sister' and mother-figure and there's clear evidence, while Cass and his brothers covered him all this time. Period." he twisted his doorknob. Sam's eyes widened.

"Dean, I wouldn't-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sam." Dean walked in only to be greeted by ice water pouring on him and a bucket falling on top of him. Dean turned to Sam, a bucket stuck on his head. "Sam." his voice echoed in the bucket.

"I set it up when you went outside this morning…" Sam smiled sheepishly.

Dean yelled at Sam to help get the bucket off of him. Bobby and John had to call 911.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

**-Uriel visits the Novaks  
>-The true killer plans something else<br>-The Novaks work together to find the real killer  
>-Dean and Adam talk<strong>


End file.
